The Last Brony: Kingdom Hearts With a Black Sora
by Official Black Sora
Summary: Tehis the story of teh guy is Balck Sora. In this story it will challange family, sex, racisits, and the endless trudging of time. Its truly a work of genus and YOU will never think stuff teh smae way again so WANRING your redneck american conservatisms will be forever fucked if you read this.
1. Ch 1: Shut up the Dubstep

**=Chpter 1: Shut Up the Dubstep=**

If you are a wapanese you've proablyb made paly the kingdom hearts game. But what you dint know is the ALTERNATE DEMINESION game for many reasons:

1 the game was realesed in an altername deminsion so only you parraaell self can play.

2 the game have copryight from not disney or square

3 No english export for jellyasses. neckberd

4 Last but not lest the main chravcter is BLACK. okey not really black but has brown skin you knwo what I mean okay hes a NIGGER okey I said it and no coment that im racists you made me do it dont make me emial you a shuriiikun.

5 it Was realezed in the furute.

Any wya this the story of the blakx main charcetr of the kingdom hesrte game. his name SORA just like always but hes balck so we'll call him "balck Sora." Black sora you thiink "hes a nigger so hiphop rap adn counrty music." Stop being racistr you black honky he listen to dubstep. In fact the worl he fomr not detiny ilsand it RHYTEM LAND all music all the time.

Evyereone from rhytehm land was like "blakc sora you stupid nigger shut up the dubstpe or die" Said balck sora to them he said this: FUck you all and or else you dwill DIE.

ENOUGH is TOO MUCH! Said them owll's dadly. After then they got the toghest guy in town and to add a salt to the wownd he was white. YOU reddy for this? he said bigbillybadassidly and neil degrasse tyson was "we got the badass" "Reddy for what?" askd Sora "I'll smak you in the head you shit"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sadi everyone we got the badss!" The big white guy grabbed sora by... -you guesed it the nutsack and swung him arownd.

DO IT everyone ssreem as sora scream in agony. UNinteneded but extremely painful was the thing that happen nxt: Soras balls RIPPED OFF and he fling far away into space.

Eveyrone who didnt die from cringing at the sight of it immediately pked the last they ate adn theer was puke everywhere. If you eating rigth now and i ruind it then GOOOD you wpuld prorbaly spill soda and die on the keyborad anyway you fat fuck. Anwyay the wohle town was shicked. tEHY REALLY hate dubstep but when saw what happened to Sora they knew they whent to far. "we were evil and racist" lamented the big white guy.


	2. Ch 2: The Advnerture Begin

**=Chapter 2: The Advnerture Begin=**

MANY TIMES LATER

So now you wonder where sora landed when he was sent to space. He lande in the Amazon rianforest AKA Rainfo's wurld. There was he met the two people bratty and mr whiskey. You probably dont know who they are since your from the futuer but who knoews maybe the show is popular in the future;. Sora was loved his life in the forest but sad becasue he had no balls and so his muscle had shrunck. (this the explanation for him being real thin and girlly looking while the original game didn;t have this. Alternate deiminimsion peeople have are smart and think the shit through.) He met brandy who had no titties and only furfags form the real wourld wanted her. Thye became frends out of virginity but no sex because "not my type" thye said but really it was "bitch you MISSING sex organs." ANd dont start with the "oh god Bestiatly" shit in the comments I am readyy with the shurikun and its no joke.

"where did i come form where did I'm gonig how do i do WHO FUCKING AM I?!" sadi sora one day. He was being very wangsty like amine where they are brooding bitches all the time. "You sora from rhtym land and got kicked out for liking dubsetp" sadi whiskers. "where you going? To heaven if you stay sitting in quicksand."

Sora's wangst ruined by the whiskers and impending death that he realized just then. He jumped by pressing O. Didnt work. Try to lock on to stuff. Didnt work. He cryed for help. "WHISKER YOU UESLESS HELP ME YOU SHIT!" just then ad ship come and fuck teh bals. Ehickskers got a branch "grab it" he said. grabbde it and then as he was escapeing the sand fomr toegrth and a giant man with huge muscles and a red eyes appear made of the sand.

MY NAME QUCIKESAND AND I AM THE FASTEST SAND.

Both whiskers and sora were shit them selves. "Why did you try to kill me?!" raged Soar. "Its like you WANNA GET SMAKED IN THE BUTT"

CHILL sed quciksand. I WILL NOW GIVE YOU THE DUBSTEP KEYBLADE SO TAKE IT. ESEXUAL PECE OF SHIT..

Balck sora take it. I REMEMBER MY PAST NOW (lol he never fprgot it) I'm was fucked by the big white guy in rhytm sity. Get brandy, whiskers we're going to space.

But quickasnd retuned. "look out for DRAGUN ASS" he said. HES MY EVIL BRO AND IS SLOW BUT ETREMELY POWERFUL TO BE KILL. HE LOOK LIKE A FURGAFG WITH NO THE HEAD AND SMEELS BAD

Blakc sora ran stragiht to bradny. BRNAYD! THE SHIP WE"RE GOING TO SPACAE! "We have no ship stop yelling." WTF sed sroa WE NEED TO GET TO SPACE.

Then he had an idea. "WE need to fling ourselves" Barandy didnt want to but sora forced her. " the plot demand so lets goo."

Whisker ran his face in to teh wall; smear his face against untill his gums were SCRAPED OFF.

WHYHHYHHYYYYYYY?! sed sora. He grabed whiskrs an savde him from suicide for no reason. Sudiecide but whskers sadi "Thank you sora."

LATER

Sora summoned the Kerbal space progarm. "Kerbals he sed", I need you to make the ship so let's go. "Dont worry we're green and GREEN MEENS GO" They said rockyly. The ship as made and it was exteremely tall I'm talking faster than everything and it could fly so high in the roly poly sky. Sora was greatly impressed and got in the ship. WJ+HISKERS AND BRADNY he screem. GET UP HERE

The two got up on teh ship. "we're almost gonna blow!" sadi the kerbals double-entendrely.

5 4 33 2 1...

The ship immendiately fcuked in on itself like a american trying to walk. For no reason then the ship KABOOM and send kill all the kerabls whent to heaven. Sora brandy adn Whiskers on the other foot flew fucking far into space. off they went like super mario galaxy if yu dont know its the shitty one on the Wii-wii. Except they we'rent WAHAA they were shitting themself nonstop


	3. Ch 3: IN Good Paws

**=Chapter 3: IN Good Paws=**

FUCKING SHIT sed Rocky. can I never go back?

"Rocky that hgame suks." Said skye. She grabbed and threw the game it was called "Kingdom hearts with a black Sora" threw it in the trash. Rcky was mad as shit. Suddenly the collar blinked.

"PUPS I NEED YOU" sed ryder. All them went to the glass door exept of course marshall was flipping around dicking instead of going in the door.

"marshall you fucking fucker can you please into the ddoor and quit playing?" bitched sky.

Marshall slipped in the door just as it clamped on his adbmomen cutting him in half. He bleed out like a happy wheels characetr and die. "Thank you for ded" sed rocky and they giggled like little kids.

They got to the top. "REDYY for action ryder, pause" sed Chase. "wehre is the red one? asked Ryder." Ruble picked up lower half of Mashall and standed it up on the legs. "He's REDdy for duty!" (see what i did?) "Okay his dick is good that's all i care abowt" sed ryder fucked-uply.

"Pups its the virgin Turbot from the island he got stcuk at the bottom of the ocean by swallowing lead and swimming." All the dogs laughed. "Zuma I need thescuba gear for obvious reason."

"Wut weasin?" sed zuma.

"cmon man quit playin"

"Marshall get the ambulance becasue turbot is gonna die form leadd poision and water poision." sed ryder. "Theres no way in hell hes alive" sed marshall." "Youre one to talk how the fuk are you alive sed ryder. OOOOOOOOO burnd"

PAW PATROL IN A ROLE!

(skipping the GOGOGO shit)

When they left Rocky ran to teh trash can adn inside was "Kingdom hearst with a Blask Sora." He put in the game.


	4. Ch 4: Music to my Ears

**=Cahpter 4: Music to my Ears=**

Balck Sora smaked his face on the world RIGHT ON THE FUCKING FAEC. When he got up it was a pony. "Help I'm razzlroo." Black sora was confused. RHYETM CITY WHERE IS IT/1 he grabbed razzlero by the cheeks and skweezed unti lher eyes poped out. "fUck yoyu now Ill never know." He decided to look for brandy and whiskers. "I need to get high up to see" Balck sora jumped then paused then unpasude and could jump agian then did it agina for infinite jumps until he was way up high in the rolly poly skye.

PLZ DONT PATCH he screemed to the gods. "doNT WORRY" sed Rocky "I'll never tell anyone the scret glitch."

SOar looked down and saw brandy and mr whsierks. GUYS he sed.

"oh god whiskers just ignore him" GUYS ITS ME

When sora land he said "wehre the ship parts did you find the junkstore guy?" Wtf are you taking about sed bradny. Brandy and whiskers were talking to a fatass. The fatass said "SORA IS IT FOR REALLY YOU!?" Yes. sed sora "Sora you are a music lord you are the god of dubstep." Are you serious? asjked sora. "yes and it was when you got the dubstep keybalde you were blessed by quicksand. You are destined to kill DRAGON ASS. Brandy and whsiekrs are also mmusic lords." HOw are thye music lords they weren't blessed by Qucieksand. sed Sora.

"plot Conveinience."

The man rasined his hands in the air like he just dont care and lighst came down on the three heros. Each of them were given music instruments. Barndy a electric guitar "YOU ARE LORD OF SHITTY TWeEN POP ROCK" Whiskers got a disco ball "YOU THE LORD OF DISCO" Fianlly Sroa got a laptop "WE ALREADY KNO YOU THE LORD OF THE WUBZ BRO" "Cool I can play mindcrap! :D" sed Sora. "NO" said the fat guy. "You break it if you do taht."

"This is amazing" sed Soar. "Now bradny and whiskers arent you glad you came with me?" they said "meh"

How can we beat Dragon ass and get back to my world? asked sora. "Dont worry you'll find a way. Youre in capabale paws he knows the secret glitch" Sora didnt know what the fatass was taking about at but decided it was time to go. He did the glitch into the next world.

MEANWHILE there was the Black national party of the wuniverse. "Did you sense the power? the black pwoer of the music lord." sed bowncer. (bounser the music lord of Hiphop music he had a microphone and was balck.) "i dont care I'm suicide ever since my gf leave" sed Wimpy. (also black he's the lord of Blues thast why hes a crybaby liltle bitch. He had no instrument thats pathtic lol) "somawwq" said ASS (the lord of the jazz his instrument a saxophone. YEs hes black unless your stupid these are the racists of black national party and all of them musci lords.)

You fucks" sed bounncer. we must find him and he'll join us then the black national party will genoside the white s and rule the univserse. Lets go.

Sora arrvied at teh next world it was Sonic X world. "THE MALL LETS GO" screedm brandy capslockedly. Sora bitch-slapped. We're here to find somethign but I already forgot. "THEN LETS MALL." okay fine.

In teh mall the water was backwards and the whole place was flooded. "How did it happen?" asked sora while whiskers fucked abowt in the watser like its a joke. SUddenly the HEARTLESS. "Wtf is those things? sed sora" Then eggman appear.

MUAHAHAHAH sed egman. Its the heartless I used them to kill everyone!

Sora jump up and pulled eggamdn mouth IN HALF like a chrsitmas present. BLood gushed everywhere and sora used it as a water hoe to clean evreything. But uh oh the water hoe was a WTARE HOE! Except it was blood. the Blood formed the shape of a hoe. "My name MENSTRAUL" sadi the blood hoe. BRANDY AND WHISKerS HALP he screemed while whiskers playng around and brandy getting fucked by a stranger. TOO LATE the blood hoe whent straight into his dick (stop no more pron of that its extreemly painful you bitches.) anyway it went into his dick and then it was "WTF?! WHereS YOUR BALLS?!" Sora punche himself in wehre his balls used to be until the blood hoe die and drain out of his dick. "Dont fuk with no balls man" sed Sora badassidly.

Whiskers threw down his mirror ball but it wasnt your daddys mirror ball it was a bomb. All the heartless died. "USEFUL!" sed Sora.

Sora brandy and whiskers left for the next world but nit before doing the jump glitching to a scret area with a chest. but uh oh wtf is this? SOra got clipped into a wall and stuck forever softlocked the game.


	5. Ch 5: the Happining of the Bomb

I DINDT FUCKING SVAE! screemd Rocky so loud everest could hear it. The ps2 started jupming up and down and wjth the might of 6 trolls it grew hands which had two mighty middle fingers.

"I told you that game awas shit look at the glitches." Said that FUCKING BITHC skye.

"ENOUGH IS TOO FUCKING MUCH!" Rocky said. "oooo a badass what you gonna do?" sadi Skye and Rokcy didnt say nohing liek a lil bitch.

MEANWILL

Ryder and zuma and Marshall found the place and marshall styaed on the beech. "Zuema go under" said Ryder double entndrely. "Why?" sed zuma. "I swear to fucking god Zuma just do it." Zuma was confused.

Zuam and ryder went down to the bottom of teh ocean and there was captain turbot. "TURBOT WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Screamed Rdyer somehow. He grabbed turbots face and tried to pull up but too heavy. "HELP ZUMA" he sed. Zuma grabbed and tried to pull up but its no use.

Just then a scary thing: Turbto's eyes opened the eyes were red. After a second he opend his mouth and talked with the deep robot voice.

"THE NUCLAER BOMB WILL HAPPEN"

Fucking shit THE BOM! sed ryder. "WWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO" sedd Zuma he was shit so much he rocketed to space and destroyr the moon adn the princess luna with his little dick was killed.

Tirbot jumped out of teh water. FUCK U FUCK U FUCK U FCUK U FCUK U! He screemed. His neck was replaced by tenticles that whirred and coevred in killing blades. it started spinning fast as shit and immedidately sliced Ryder's brain in half like a mortal kombat fatality.

zuma fell from space to the bottom of teh world I mean the ocean surfaec and Tirbot was waiting for him with rocket launchurs for eye sokkets.

"Zuma you so cute. IT"S TOO BAD DIE..."

Strayt to the eyes whent the tentacles straight to the brain adn ripped out his personaltiy shredding Zuma's soul. "THE BOMB CANNIT BE STOPED"

Maenwhile back at the tower Rocky was geting smacked in teh head by Skye. He played teh game regardless with red eyes.


	6. Ch 6: The Color of EVil

Sora fael and busted his face on the next world. When he got up it was a pnoy. "Help my name razzleroo."

WTF said sora "This already happend" He grabebed the face of pony and said "NOW TELL ME THE LOcATION OF RYTHEM LAND"

"please hurt" se d the pony "I WILL AND THEN YOUR LEGS ARE GONE!" Imeediately sora ripped the legs off and with all the organs spilling out somehow. "You cant go to ryhtm land it dones;t exist yet." And with that razlroo bleeded out and die.

Sora ran to the place wher the fatass was and sure eoungh he and brandy and MR Whiskers was therre. "SORA IS IT FOR REALLY YOU!?" he sed "YES " sadi sora "NOw give us the fucking things so we can go."

MEANWHILE there was the Black nationalism party of the universe. again. "Did you feel the balck power of the music alord? Agin?" "i dont care I'm suicide ever since my gf leave. again" sed Wimpy. "somawwq again" said ASS

Tehn Sora jump glitch into kimpossible world. "Why?" sed Whiksers "we're supposed t be in the mall." Sora bitch slap. "Fuck it im not doing that again so lets see what this is."

Sudenly it was the black nationalist party. "YOO" SED BOWNSEr "You are the black music lord destined to be the lord of Gospal music.

"No IM music lord of Dubstep." sadi sora. Then bouncer said "Nevr heard of it but it sounds white. Join us link and we will make your face the greatest in koridai OR ELSE DIe. We genocide white people."

SOra then rememebered the guy who castrated. "HE WAS WHIET" screamed Sora. "Oky then i will join you and kill all whites." But whiskers ans Bardny were not racist niggers and sadi "No sora this is a bad thing."

THEN FUCK OFF FOREVER said Sora and he whent with the baaalck nationals.

The first thing to do was destruoy KImpossibles world. "This world made by whiets" sed bowncer and wimpy blew his brains out with a gun. Then the Balck nationals who were on a the most badass spaceship that was biggeer than the whole world started chraging the EARTH DESTROYER laser.

5 4 23 7 1...

The laser firde and the world destroyed killing billions and bilions of honkys and Carl sagan sadi "billibon and billions ded" Then Sora sadi "what about the blacks on that world?" and Bowuncer sadi "uncle toms" and ASs said "aodinoawidbnoa" Anyway the whole world was destroyed and they move on.

Inside the shiop bonser said things. "Now you see the whites have always oppressing us so never again play wubstep. It's honky music" Sora said "Okay."

The next worl they found was the Proud family world. "Okay theer is one white person here so now we'll kill and then leave." They landed and found all the kids around. "There's TWO OF EM!" screem bo0uncer axelly. He smacked Sora on the head. "Go KILL!"

Sora ran to the gang and with his keayblade slaughetrs the red head bitch utting her in half and organs flying everyhwere and another bitch with black hair he slaugtered her too shoving the sword all the way up her pussy like a horsecok and her head pop off lliek a happy wheels chaarcter. It was Penny Pround that he killed. Upon inspecting the body he discovered she was BLACK. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY he screemd. "You fucking stinky nigger bownser you madde me kill a black person so why?"

"Opps" sed bowncer. "Oh well she had light skin so close enough." Sora was :( "YOU hate the whites but cant even tell tehm form blacks?!" Bounser said "Disagreeing with mee and have a good piont? UNCLE TOM"

Tehy were exploring the world looking for white survivors of their holocaust when there was a giant white guy. SOra his face was felt cold and his gut felt like he swallowed lead

THATS HIM! THE BIG WHITE GUY

Bouncer gave sora a minigun. "DO IT" Sora opened fire and unloaded for 4 hours of nonstop gunfrie obliterating the white guys organs into peices and into more piecse. Finally the big Hwite gy was finally ded.

Sora walked up to the white guys remains and found a package. Opened and Insdie was a rotting pair of tescticals and a note. The note said:

WERE SORY SO HERES YOUR BALS BACK BUT SHUT UP THE DUBSTEP

Sora was sad and sudenly he learned that the whites were not evil. "WE DID A BAD THING" he screemed to bouncer. "Are you crying" ask bownser "what a lil bitch. Anyway we will kill all whites without you so fuck off" But sroa was offically a GOOoD GUY now so he grabbed both Wimpy and ass by their fat nigger lips and swung em up and down smaking them on the ground repeetedly.

Then just as the lips were about to rip off BOuncer then pulled out his mic and started busting the most shitty freestyle you've ever herd worse than og loc. "AAHHHHGGGGGRRRRRHH" screamd Sora and his ears bleeded he fell to the ground from the whack lyrics.

"OIUVUETRUZPIWM^VU" shouted Ass angryly. it looked like sora was 99.99999% fucked for real but then outta nowhere giant fucking octopus. It squezzed Bouncers neck until he could no more talk and make shitty freestyles. "SORA GET UP THEY ALL HOT AIR" he said

Sora got up adn saw the octopus he was rainbow with bioluminiesence and was the size of a elephant and tootal badass. Bouncers then said 'NO NOT YOU YOU FUK!" the octopus then said "That's right it's me I am the music lord of Blues and my name is BADASS OCTOPUS. SOra these nigegrs tried to kill me since they couldnt stand it that the HARMONICA OF BLUS has chosen me, not a hyooman of africa desent but a octopus of BADASS DESCNT as the lord of their so-called "Black muisc." so they got Wimpy to pretnd to be the misic lord and tried to kill me but I'm too powerful."

"Why did teh harmoica choose you?!" sed bouncer angstily. "Becuase its not a raecist nigger" sed Badss ctupos badassidly. Then he played his harmoinca and out shot a searing hot killing laser that desintigrted the black nationals flesh until they were nothign but spooky scary skeeltons.

The octupos helped sora get up. "Sora all over the univsers are people and sometimes they good or bad but you cant tell by skin color so dont be racist. Also musci there is no whiet or black music this is why the laptop chose you as the music lord. IF dubstep is white music why'd it chose a black person?"

Sora was laerned from the octopus's words. JUst then the instuments from the now ded blacks flew in the sky like the dragon balls. "Where are they going" ask sora. "Thye are going to find the next music lords of hiphop and Jazz hopefully they wont be racistt this time."


	7. Ch 7: Pshycological Damage

Roksy turned around and grabed skye. "WHAT you doing?" she sed, and Rocky got a big pair of those crusher thigns where you twists the thing and it crushes the metal blocks together anyway he got her head in between.

Skye said "ROcky stop please" but too late rocky was 100000000000% fucked up psycologicaly form the constant bullying so he slowly twisted the grip. "AYAAYAAAAHHHHHH" she screamed bludcurdlingly (I dont knwo what curdled blood has to do with screeming but okey) as she knew her skull woudl crack and could feel it. Rocky like a deer in headlights like he was possesed slowly twisted the thing adn he a blank expreshun on his face watching it happin.

"AAAYYYYYY-UH" -CRACK. a crack sound happend and SKye immediately shut up lke a lihgtswitch in her brain cut off. She had a weird face it was elongated and unaligned like the hunchfag of neuter damn from the skull frgaments in her head displaced and she had a deer in hedlights exspreshion. Blood slowly poured from her mouth adn ears and nose.

Just tjhen marshall appear. "Rocky the turbot is the evil TENTURBOT and will kill us all/" Then he saw Skye. "OH GOD WHAT" He used ambulance powers to back to lief skye and she brought back to life.

"You shitfacer..." sed Racoky and it was a wrap for marsheall. he immediately bited down on marshals nose biting it IN HALF and blood spewed everywhere and athen rocky ate the nose and bits down on his own lip biting it off. Then he stcuk a drill in MArshalls mouth and sed "bite down" and Marhsall did it liek a true dumbass and it ribbed up his brain and he died.

Rocky tried to get and kill Skye again but she escaped so he used gum to stick Mrashalls dead body to the cieling and whent back to the game.


	8. Ch 8: Time For Die

Then Badass octupos sadi "Sora the evil one his name is DRAGNO ASS but he is too powerful to be kill so let's go bakc in time and kill him before he gets his powers."

OMG WE CAN GO BAK IN TIME?

YES NOW STOP SCREEMING

SOra being black stole the space ship from the balck nationals who are dead and Badass octusp and Soar got Brandy and MR whisekers and they whent to the time machine guy on Badass octopus's world. (Badass OCtpuops will forever now be called BO for short so I dont have to type so much.)

Tiem machine Guy said "okay guys go back in time and go ask around teh worlds in the past. First place is Equestria"

Sora Barndy and whiskwers and BO went back to the past but when they got there thye realized they couldtn ddnt bring the ship and cant fly. "DONT worry" sed sora. Used the jump glitch and then got to equestria

When they got teher it was all teh colors were fucked like and 80s commercial and the ponies looked realish also teh animations was shit.

Wtf the past is this it? it sucks balls sed Whiskers.

There was a girl her name Megan. Sora of course immedtaiately grabbed the tittes and threatend to rip off. "HELP A NIGGER" screemd Meagn. "STFU AND TELL US WHERE DRAGON ASS IS"

MEANWHIEL IN TIREKS CATSLE

Tirek was fuckign Dragon ass in the ass ans DRagin ass said SCREAMED "THATS RIGHT I DID IT I DID EEYRTING POSSIBEL" Dragon ass was impossiblbly evil in all ways and helping Triek take over euqestira. Eveyrthing was happening unitl he got a call from FAT BITCH aka the god of all evil. She was so fat she made americans look anorexic. Fat bitch asid "gimme the thing" which it was The keyblade.

Sorry I must leave sed Dragon ass. Tirck was so mad he thougt about it and the whole world was all life was wiped from it.

NOOOOOOO screems sora. We must go back and stop this from happening. They whent to the future I mean the preasent and then whent back in time again but when they got there it was still fucked up. "WTF WHY DIDNT IT WORK" so sora went back to the present and -you geussed it grabbed the time machine guy;s face.

Sorry Sora you fucked up now its impossible to save all them" sadi Time machine Guy. "why sed Sora" Its because youve already been in the past for five minutes. "That make no fucking sense" said Sora.

The time Mahcine guy sat sora down and sadi "now listen I'll explian"

(skipping that part)

OKAY I GET IT screemd Sora unnecessarily loud. "But you should explain to the readers because they stupid."

So time machine guy sadi "Okay reader heres how the time works. Imagine 3 cars and there on a road and all going the smae speed and the smae distance apart exactly. The car in the back it is the past and the car in teh middle the present car in the front the future. We can go from one car to anoterh but not between the cars or beyond any cars. Also since all the cars are moving then time passes in the past and future too so tahts why if you go to the past at 3 oclok and then back to the present for 2 hours then go back in time agian it will be 5oclock in the past"

tl;dr the whole Equestria is fucked. SO for revenge they all went to teh past and got to tirek and ripped pulled on his horns unitil his head riped in half like a mortal kombat and Mortal kombat guy said FATALITY


	9. Ch 9: Skeletors Coal Roller of DOom

Okay lets explire the past and find DRagin Ass sadi BO. "I hope theres mall" said BRandy like the annying bitch and probably would fucka horse.

MEANWHIEL

Fat Bicth an Dragon ASs Dragon ass said "Where can I get the keyblade?" "Form your borther who I gave it to but he used it for good and not evil" sed Fat bitch. "I remember he aws made form all the sand in the butt cracks and you said LOL but he became good and when you gave him the heartless I mean keybalde he killed all the heartless you made." said DRagin Ass

Thank you mr eposition Said Fat Bitch.

"Dont mention it"

BACK WITH SORA

The next world was Captain PLanet's world. When they go there it was five kids with all the same clothes. A mexican lookin kid came up and said "WHo are you and how come your colors/animatuon aren't fucked"

"Its becaue wer'e from the future" sadi Brandy "no the present" Sed whiskers. Sora double bitchslapped. "Kid wher is Dragon Ass so we can kill him" he said but they planeterrs didnt know waht he was talking about.

THEN OUTA NOWHERE IT WAS SKELEOTR

Meehheee meehooo meehaw he said in a not thretenting baby laugh "My plan is to make all the rain replace it with ACID RIAN!"

But teh acid cloud was only over his head so all the acid fell on him. "NONO NOT TEH STUPID!" he screemd in agony. SO because he fucked himself Beastman showed up. "Now I will pollute the world in record time!" He then destroyed the cloud. Skeletor said "Okey no more fucking around" (HE CUSSED SO EDGY) anyway he used his full magic to summon all the rednecks 9n the entire universe and it summoned a ginat truck. He got in and was wheelies

"We gotta stop him" sed the asian bitch capatin obviulsly but Black Sora and the otehrs just stared. "HELP US" sed the russian bitch. "We dont care Dragon ass or gtfo" sed them all so a redhead guy said "fuck it " and said "FORE" and shot a fire blast which inflammed Beastman.

Beatman was WAHAHAHAHAWWHWAWAWAHHAWH and sarn right out uin the roa d athn teh car smaked into him and exploeded. "FUck you furrdy fool im glad death" sed skeletor not caringly.

Then the black kid (not sora) said "lets do what we always do adn sommun the OP dude. LET OUR POWERS COMBINE" The teens all shot their rings in the air and it summoned a silver gay guy and he said "I M CAPIATIN PLANET!"

"Looks like somone gonna have ta die" he said 90s badassidly. Then he flew staright into the cloud of polution coming form the truck like a professional dumbas and fell down so then Skeletor did burnouts over his body contuinously causing endless pain. "MEEHHEEE WHHHOOO You hippie wimp of a superhero. they should call you captian faggot!"

Captian planet whent back into the rings. "HEART" said the mexican. His heart power hit skeltor and altered his soul making him good. "Oh no I ddi a bad thing" said Skeltior brainwashedly. He then destoryed the truck and blew his nonexistent brains out with a gun from nowhere.

Black Sora said then "can I have those rings?" the teens said "No theyr only for us." So being black Sora was snapped all the necks of teh kids like toothpicks and stole the rings. He put them on all his fingers like bling like a true balck person.

The next world was some other thing form the 80s or 90s since this is the past so let me think...Fuck it they went back to the present. (Execpt BO)


	10. Ch 10: The EBVIL BIcth

So they went back to the present except BO and the time Machine guy asked if they beat Dragin Ass. They lied like rape victums made up excueese like a kid who ddint do his homework. "Yes we beat him." Tehn he asked where badass octupos was and they said "he diedd"

LETS GO TO THE FUTRUE! screamed Black Sora blackly. "Okay but teh grpahics the game cant handle the graphics and it might freeze." Didn't know what he was talking about and didn't care so Sora Brandy and Mr Wicskers went to the future.

Once again the first world they went to was equestira. The colors were back to normal but the animation was futuristic adn the ponies were all round didnt even look like horsese.

When they weer walking through ponyville Sora saw a Vinyl Sctartch who he immediately recognize somehow. MAI WIAFU he scremm and then grabbed the pony. "Youre my waifu who I just met so nw we'll love forever!"

Then Vinaly said "wut no you're my old husbancdo taht I made but I got a new one so go away."

"A NE W ONE!?" sed sora pissoffidly and redy to kill. "THATS RIGHT" Said a new voice. It was upgraded version of black sora aka BLACK SORA 2 (we'll call him Baclk Riku for easyness) Black riku was totally jacked adn had his hsair was livingtombstone's old oc's hair before he became five nights and furfags. Anyway it was blue spikes adn red tips. Balck Riku also had a giant penis and was one huderd billion fifty six gillion eithy five hundred sixtey nine twenty two zillion 99 and a half percent unspeakably undenibly unquestionably pure evil.

"You are fail husbandO and a stinky Bonry! sed Black Riku." WWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY sed soora charging his maximum wangst.

So Vinyl said "Sora you have no bals. nO Girls want a no balls man and also UOU NOT EVIL I made you evil what happend? grils love evil guy not a wimpy nice guy with "ethicals" ."

Sora was alomst suicide but one thing stopped him: THE FIRES OF JUSTCISE

Sora ran as fast as possible and bitchslapped the Riku. RIKu laughing. "Waht if I killed this faker?" asked Sora to Vinyl manginaly. " YOU can't and I won't you still have no balls." Riku was about to slap dat hoe but too late. "THEN I'll have nothing to sto pme from being the ULTIMAAET GOOD GUY" so the bad guys blew it. Sora and his team flew away.

What the fuck happend and what are we doing now? asked Brandy. "Stfu we gotta find how to be the ultimate good guy saed Sora." They saw a new world incoming with lots of water. "DOWN THERE " said Whiskers caps lock/

When they landed it was the sky looked like glass and the clolors were weird. Sora said "I dedect much goodness dwon herer so lets go. " They were on a beach and found a fat white kid with black person hair. But uh oh It turns out this was STEVAN UNIVERS WORLD. Its a good world but people keep saying its better than adventuer time like wtf guys so as punishment I will kill Steven.

Sora walked up to tthe kid and suddenly he was being mind controlled the the author. I forced Sora to run up to steavn and he grabbed the crystal belly button and ripped it out like a cork which the kid's guts spilled out on the beach.

But uh oh it looks like I made a bad mistaek so I blaem all you people who did this you have no one to shurikun but yourselfs. Anyway a whole fuckton of FUTURISTIC HEARTLESS FRM THE FUTURE started to fall like deadly rain form the sky.

Three bitches ran up to Sora all of them ugly. A short fat bitch a skinny bitch and a big red nigger bitch. "YOU POOPSKINED PERSON" sed the red one. "THAT KID WS MAKING A SHILED TO BLOCK ALL THE HEARTLESS FROM GETTING TO THE WORLD NOW WE"Re DIE. FUCK YOU BALCK SORA"

"It wasn't me the author made me sed sora truthidly."

"FUCK YOU AUTHOR SHE SADI" No fuck you and everyone who ewatches your gay lesbain show except me. Anyway it didnt matter bceause they were about to die. The heartless came down and they were all chrome and had furtueristic kill laser weapons. The keybalde is the weapon taht acn all!

Sora whipped out the keyblade and attacked the heartless and everyone wtached and they like in DBZ not helping at all. The heartkess smacked the shit outta sora and fucked him up brutally. Note even the future bitches and brandy and WHiskers was couldnt do shit.

A large body was stpifly big and called the UNSPEAKABLEY LAGERE BODY it sat on the skinny bitch and farted.

Black sora got up and put his fists in the air. "FOR TEH LOVe OF GOD CAPTINA PLANET HELP" But capatin planet did not come out ( So tehn Sora Brandy and Mr Whiskers went back to their ship adn were safe. OKAY LETS GO

Sora and the bradny and whiskers got in the ship charged the laser and destroyed the world killing billions but at least the heartless were gone.


	11. Ch 11: Black Villains Wihte Drugs

They flew to the next world which was Advetnerure Bay. When they got there they went to teh paw patrol tower and went inside and found ROcky.

"You the one playing the game? YOU SIUCK!" Sora grabbed the ps2 and broke both it's legs then he shoved it up ROcky's ass. "Please sora your my only friend and i got bullying by Skye." THE EBIL SKYE!

Okey than we will kill Skye for revenge sed Sora.

But then TENTUBOT busted thru the door. "NIGGER DETECTED NIGGER DECTECTED FIRE ALL THE LASERS" Sora Super mario sunshined his tenticles and ripped him apart. ITS TOO LATE THE BOMB said turbot dyingly. "We need to gtfo" said Soora. He got in his ship and blew up the nuclear bomb with his laser.

SO sora told ROcky about then bulyling. "ROcky when I was a kid there was a bully who stealing my face all the everytime . After that I had a talking to adn I was close to sucide but one thing stopped me: THE FIRES OF JUSCTIE! I thought about bad things happning to him and it was a good feeling so I knew I had to make the bad thing happen. If you beat up a bully they'll heal and come back and then feel like the big billy badass. the only way to finish the bully is to premenently make them crippled so they can't and everyone will know what happens when you bully and it will stop scare away the otehr bullies.. If you feel rage for a persin its because the fires of justice are telling you to fuck them up"

ROcky absorbed the words like a sponge so much his fingers got soggy. Anyway the 3 I mean 4 of them went to the next world which was Minecraft world.

"I can smeell the goodness " said Sora. "Me too" said Whiskers. Unforutenalty whiskers farted then. "GODDAMINT NOW WE'LL NEVER KNOW BECAUSE I CANT SMELL IT" screems Black sora cartmanly.

They explored and finally they ran into Black RIku. "YOU" sed Sora. "Thats right stinky brony and I hacve a new friend to fuck you!" He pulled out his new friedn and it was Skye. "NO TAHTS THE BULLY!" screamed rocky. "Thast right sora teh power of plot contrived!" said Riku pure evilly. "And LOOK!"

The 3 people looked over and they saw a giant boat onthe water. "HEROES. THIS CARGO SHIP IS GIVING THA MIND CONTROL POWER OVER TO TEH PLACE AND WILL FUCK THEm ALL. SORA IF YOU ARE A TRUE HERO YOU WILL STOP IT MUAAAHAHAHAH"

Obviuously its a trap sed Brandy. But Sora was completely the idiot and decided it was time to stop the boat. Rocky used the crafting tabel and made them a boat but only Sora and him could fit on it. Like thugs they went on the boat but UH OH... a squid they crashed into and the boat broke to pieecs. GOD DAMMINT sed Sora cartmanly again.

"HAHA NOW YOU"LL NEVER CATCH! " bloated Black Riku.

JUMP GLITCH BITCH (try to say it 5 times fast) Sora jumped to teh boast and then he got on and then when he got there there was giant white blocks.

"Giant crack cocain rocks dont touch them Rocky." They metal gear solided the boat and then they saw RIKu. Riku put a crack rock on the catapult and launched it and greifed to shit outta a 8 year old's dirt house making the kid cry like a bitch adn suicide himself. MUA HAHAHAHA he said. NOT SO FAST said Sora badassidly.

But riku laughing. "YOu super stupid Black SORA! Now you're poisoned forever and aslo your dog!"

"Nu-uh quit lying" sed sora. Then suddenly Sky swooped down and got a huge crack rock. She got the rock an flew with it to a 11 year old boy's MC server. "She's gonna smash the kd and kill him forever!" Said Sora. ROkcy pulled out a grapple hook and grabbed the crack rock which and then SKye's chopper got pulled strayt into the water. The big boat then was headed straight for a squid.

"It's over Riku now the boat is fucked!" said Sora, but uh oh... Riku INTENTIONAL smacked into the suqid and the boat was detsryoed polluting the entire ocean with crack. "NOW NO ONE CAN GO IN THE WATER!"

"You evil pieve of shit..." Sora said traumatizedly. "HAHAHA It looks like you failed the goodness some hero you are stinky brony. " Then Balck Riku flew away.

So then Riku and Skye wnet back to Vinyl Scratch.


	12. Ch 12: Whens the MRA guys when You Need

"Bithces..." sed Riku. "Black sora is now no match for me but if he become the ultimate good guy we're beyoind fucked."

"Yes and I'll leave you fprever." sed vivyl.

"I dont care but listen: Wehn Sora was a brony in the real world adn you made him a tulpa he must have retained some of his goodness so we have to make him evil again. I have and idea: We will false rape allegatsin and then when eveeryone hates sora and thinks he's a rapist than he will become a wangst and be evil again."

YES A GOOD IDEA! sed skye and Vinyl.

So then a long time later SOra and he was captured by the cops and put on a trial. SORA sed the judge. YOU HAVE REAPED VINYL SCRATCH SO NOW YOU SHALL PUNISH.

"Dat hoe is a lying!" said sora but no one believe. "She for what good reason woudl she lie? " asked the judge. "It's becasue she's stupidly contrivedly OOCly evil." The judge thought about it asn sadi hmm.

Then Riku talked.. Judge, Sora got his balls rieppd off and then he cant get a GF (not ff8) so of course he would rape his ex GF.

Then sora got a big smart idea. "Judge" he said. "Im actually Black Sora's TWIN BROTEHR!" Dun DUN DUNNNNN! "So I now call the REAL BLACK SORA to the stadn!"

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers and Rocky brought in a giant carboard cutout of a jacked white guy. "YOU are the real balck sora?" asked the judeg. "Yes." said wiskers from behind the cardboard.

"How come your mouth aint movin?" asked the judeg. "becasue it doesn't." So then the judege said Black sora couldnt have raped because he's a hot and hot guys dont rape they ravish. Also hes white so he couldnt have done it. "Black Sora YOU ARE AQUITTED!"

NOOOOOOOOOOO screemd Riku. FUCK YOU BLACK SORA FUCK YOU TO HECK! then riku jumped on the cardboard and threatened to rip off its head. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" screamde the cardboard and than the head was gone and then blodd spewed everywhere.

Riku was more psycoticaly pissed off than a muslim on crystal meth. "You should sucide Sora! YOUR LIFE IS GONE and the waifu she is MINE NAOW." But sora would not suicide and niether should you the reader. "FUCK YOU NIGGER and your stuppid beastilaty wiafu. I have a new waifu now and HIS NAME ROCKY!"

"HA HA HA Everything is funny adn you're a humongous faggot!" But Sora decided it was time. He and his friends all flew away to the next world.


	13. Ch 13: Love Give you Power

The next world was adventure time world aka the land of OOOOO. Sora and friends went to teh candy kingdom and then after a gillion dollrs the marraige of ROcky and Black Sora happened. "Black sora" said the preist. "Are you a huge faggot and want to fuck a puppy.?" Sora said "I do"

"Rocky are you fuck him?" and Rocky said "I do" (if this is ruining your food than good.)

Then by the POWER OF GREYSKULL said the preist. I HAVE THE POWEEEER! He got elctrocuted and die

But then Sora said "AHHA ROCKY!" rocky was scared becasue the capslock can only mean one thing. "I tricked you rocky SO i can have full custody of the ps2!" Everyone gasped. "Sora why?!" sed Rocky adn he cried. Sora ran all teh way to the PS2 and got it. He played the games all of them but when he got to god of wHOre he smashed it out of ragequit.

Then one day Sora herd a voice. "Sora LiSTEN!" it said navily. Sora than saw it was a fatass mexican looking fairy flying in front of his face. "Who are You?" asked Sora. "I am the fairy of the sun I've been following you since you were born." But sora said "How come I never seen you before, then?" The fairy said "ITs because of teh sunglasses."

Sora for the first time then took off his sunglasses. The world was full of beuastiful colors that he never saw before like a person playing a game other than gears of whore (aka gears of your mom) for the first time. Sora's eyes were mary sue levels of beautiful (no homo) and the eyes color changed to match the color he was looking at like the color picker tool in ptotoshit/

Oh MY GOD THE COLORS! he said and jizz squirted form his tiny dick. "Okay Sora now listen" said the fairy. "You've done a bad thing by turnign on Rocky and should undo it. In fact your fallen in LOVE WITH HIM"

"No i didnt" he said. "Maybe you did" she sadi. "NO I DINDT" he shoutd. "Okay but... Maybe ou did."

Then sora thought about it and said "Oh shit! Myabe I did!" He got duck tape and put the ps2 togerther again. "I HAVE TO MAKE IT TO ROCKY"

Meanwhiel Rocky was captured by Riku and Skye. Skye said "Now your ps2 is GONE what will happen? Suicide? You can't becasue we tied you up! Now watch as we attck the whole Candy kingdom!" Then Finn and Jake showed up. "WE"RE BETTRE THAN STEVEJN UNIVIRGIN!" They screemed battllecryly. Jake grabbed his giant hand arownd Riku's neck and Riku bit down on it because being evil of course he has sharp teeth which made Jaek release the grip from the pain. "OW not cool man" he said with the stupid intentionally awkward lingo

PEOPEL YOUR TIME IS ENDING IN A FEW YEARS MAYBE said Riku not threteningly. BUT I WILL MAKE IT DIE NOW!1 He ran up to pimp slap finn but Finn got a sword and cut off black Riku's arm. AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH he screamed in pain. Finn grabbed the arm.

GIVE IT BACK OR ESLE! said Riku but the heros were "is he srs?" Then finn said "Say that we're better than MLP" and he agreed and gt his arm back, but of course beign evil he said "HA HA HA MY REEL OPIION IS YOU ARE BAD SHOWWS!".

NNNOOOOOOOO said finn and Jake. "YUO PURE EVIL MONSTER"

Then Black Sora showed up Gokuly. "We meet again stinky broni" said Riku adn he did the pyramid fingers thing. "How is foreveralone?"

Sora then freed Rokcy. "You're a shit-covered jungle nugget" he sadi. "I am fallen in LOVE with Rocky for real this time!" Rocky was surprised/. "OMG SRSLY?!"

"YA RLY. I eevn have your PS2." Black Riku laughed agian as if you reading the same thing oever adn over. "LOVE WITH AA DOG IF THIS IS NOT A TROL THAN YOU ARE A FAIL!"

"You fall in loev with the white pony vinyl so stfu" said SOra tu quoquely. But then Riku said "HAHAHAHA YOu stupid! I dont fall in love I'M TOO PWORFUL" His powerful didn't scare our hero Black Sora but it didn;t matter because Sora and rockey were then grabbed by metal hentai tenticles. "Do you like the tenteckles?" Said riku and Skye evilly with trollfaces. "They are made by FAT BICTH! when she try to replpicate her greatest rival... BAD ASS OCTOPUS!"

The tenticles and then Rkiu said "Since they are gey faggots lets make them fuck!" the tenciles grabbed both of them and rubbed the bodies rubbed Rocky into the ass of Sora and made them make awkward sex more awkward than The Room.

But then when Rockys dick whent in the booty a contrived thing happend... Rocky got sucked up in Sora's ass. "WTF is happengin?" asked the evil people. When rocky as all the way up is ass then Sora and him did a Steven universe DBZ fusion and sora transformed into METAL BLACK SORA. Metal Black Sora had Rockys hat and green armor was totally badaas and he had guantlets on his arms with rocky's weapons and was like the Megaman rush fusion. (If you ever unlokced it but you probably didnt becasue mageman fags like the same game oevr and over with no changes hopefully in the futrure the franchise die)

Anyawy he was epically mary suely badass and he grabbed the tenticles and ripped them and got one of them like a whip adn then he grabbed Finn's head with it and twisted it and popped Finns head like a grape for no reaosn. Riku as usual was pisse dthe fuck off so he sadi "SKYE DO A FUSION WITH ME"

Skey had a big head and tried to go up his ass and with enoguh trying she eventually got her head went in there hotkinkyjoly. (vote for her in next smash bros and than Mr slave too so they acan fight) SHe bited doewn on his prostate (for suck's fake peeple how gross is it gonna have to be before you put the godamn food away you fat fucks) she bited down on the prostate until it burst liek a water ballon. This of course was interdimenshinally painful but it was okay because Riuk become METAL BLACK RIKU. He had Skye's googles and pink armor (he was badass thoguh trust me) and he had a jetpack with wings and rocket lauchers.

So you kno what hapepns next THEY"RE GONNA FIGHT. If your not pissing your pants with hype then wtf is wrong with you.

Sora hgto adn teh had ihs and he got a claw grabber thing on his arm like Megaman. He tried to grab Riku but riku stepped to the side and dodged. Riku flew u pin the air like sjut dont care and there he got his rocket launchers and fired rockets. Sora opened up a gaping vaccumm more gaping open than your moms ass when the 5000 black cocks in it. Anyway it sucked up the rockets and recucyced them.

Wtf is that? aasked Ruki.

I'll tel you what it was : BADASS. He recyced the rockcets and got his own bigass missle launcher copying the attack megamanly,.

Riku was scared. "That mofo can Kirby my attacks!" Then like a world chapion dumbass he fired a bigass laser and Sora sucked it in copied it. Spra then dualwiedingly fired the rockets and laser at Riiku. Riku dodged with his flying Ironmanly and then grabbed Sora's face and ripped it off. Sora screemd in agonizing discomfort. "GIVe IT BACK PUNK" he sed.

HAH HA HAHA HA sed Rik. and then he got teh face and threw it in the grabage. NOOOOOOOOOOOO screamed Sora and he with to metal gaunlest adn grabbed Rikus wings and Riku was like "is this nigga srs?" He got his tongue and licked Sora's face.

EW GAY sed sora and he let go ofnteh wings. Big mistake tho beacues Rikeu started the DBZ pummeling into Sora's where his face used to be. Sara was becoming absoultly 99000 percent destructed and he was the Yamcha pose on thej ground. HAHAHAHA sed Riku. I tol you YOUR NO MATCH so now I will fly away!

He flew away.

Rocky came oyt of Sora's ass or mouth it doens;t matter which but tehy unfused. GOD DAMMIT sed sore cartmanly again. "We cannot win"


	14. Ch 14: Love fucks ur Power

The heroes were maxi emo times neo hundrerd sad and in therr ship tehy started drinking beer contasntly and hitting the kids who had to go to foster home and then the foster home blew up killing mioollion s of kids. also the PS2 was fucked. Anyway it was THE DARKSET HOUR.

Then a miracle. Branyd had an idea. "Sora remember Riku sadi hes to powerful to fall in mlove?" and Sora sed "dont remember.' Brandy said "Let's make the suepr powered love potion too poerful even for him and feed it to him. Then since he'll fall in love He wont be too powerful to fallin love anymore."

AND TEHN HIS POWER LEVEL WILL DECREESE sed sora was the perfect plan more perfect than perfect cell.

So tehn Sora Bradny Mr whiskers and Rocky got a big tabel. "we need to dicede what to put iin the potion." Brandy said since Sora and Rokcy were boyfrends then they shoudl jizz in it. "Good idea" they said and then jizzed in it.

Put the fuckin food in the frigde befroe you spill the soda and electricity and die.

Then Sora said "we love the ps2 so put it in " and broke it to pieces and put it in and they all sadly lamented sacrificing the ps2.

Then whiskers was singing "I love you you love me so lets ptu in Barney." so they killed barney the dino ripped him to pieces and put him in.

Then Rocky said "lets put in chocolates from a valentine chocleate box." And Sora said "Okay godd ida the chco e they dont tell you so uyo getting the shit candy " They put inthe cohcolates.

Then Brandy said I I have an idea: Let's put Rat poision in in case it doesn't work so he'll die!

"But we dont have rat poison" sed Sora. "Then let's put in cycanide!"

But we dont have cyanide. "Then lets rat poiosn!"

They put in the rat poison.

And so the daeth potion of love was redy. "Now we wi ll find ot wheer black sora I mean Riku is."

After much saerching the universe tehy foudn that Black Riku was in Five nights at Furgafs world going on a date wtih Vinyl. PERFECT sed Sora evilly. (except not evil because hes a good guy.) Then Bradny said "I'll pretend to be tehw waiter and give him teh potion." she said.

When Riku and Vinyl appered and the pizza place there was the waiter who was Bradny. "Wait you're that bicth who work with Sroa!" he sed. "Yes but now I',m your waitor."

HAHAHA he said MINOMUM WAGE JOB FUNNY! LOOK AT HER LOOK AT AHER AND LAUGH and everyoen looked at him liek he was crazy. Thankfully Barndy had been trained to resist his trollign powers, "What do you want?" she asked.

"he wanst the most expensicve thing 10 times." sed Vinyl. "WHAT SHE SADI" said Riku manginaly. Brandy the eye roll and she wrote down what he wanted. After a whiel she retunred with the pizza and love potino.

Wtf is this? Asekd RIku sensibly. Is it extensive? "Expensive" corrected vynil. WHTA SHE SAID he said. "Yes" said Brandy "so drink it." Riku staretd to drink and said "Its tasting worse than musatdr." After tht he ate eated teh food and it was so nasty he had to shit so he went into the bathromm to shit.

THEN WEHEN HE WAS WASHING HIS HANDS THEN IT WAS SORA CAEM OUT THE TOILET brndy and whieksers and rocky were ther too.

YOU said riku madly. "That's right and we'ew given you a love potion!" HAHAHA YOU tots I'm mimmune rememberger? said him. ""eys but this is a SUPER LOV EPOTION! they screemd and bad grammer.

Riku -you guessed it laghed evilly. "No love potion is match for my power!" YES IT IS they said. "No its not!" YES IT FUCKIG IS ITS SUEPR STRONG!

Then Riku thoguht about it. "Wait maybe your right. WIAT I FEEL THE EFFECTS! YIU BASTARDS!" he screeamd kylely.

ANd since your in love now you're not too poerful to be in love anymoree! Brandy siad exposition.

"REALLY!? Oh shit your right I think i fell the powers going away!"

So now was the time to happen. Whickers got the sink and threw it at the Riku's head. It smacked him and then therer was a big lump the size of the moon and maximum pain. "OW" he sade. Tehn barndy fucked him he contracted Super aids and zoonosis and fucked brain syndrome and also 17 stacks of full bdy herpes because she was a hoe.

Then when Black irku was in unimaginabel pain then grabbed and ripped off his ears. OOOWWWW he said! I DONT WaNNA HAVE TO DO THIS BUT I CANT

He then pressed a life alert on his around his neck but it didn't summon the paramaedics it summoned a guy in a fusuit who slammed through the roof. HE was wearing a fursuit but without the head so he looked crepy not cute. He was a fatass and smelled like shit and had nasty pubic hair beard.

WHo the fucka re you? asked the heroes.


	15. Ch 15: Super Fcked

Then he staretd laughing extra evilly. I AM DRGAON ASS THE INVINCLBEL VILLIAN AND SON OF FAT BITCH! But the heiroes were "lol you fat neckbeard the only thing should be scared is little kids y9u pedo!"

So then Soar had fused with rocky again and fired btoh the kll lasers and rocket launchers while Whiskers threw guns addn Brandy givving more sattus ailments. BUT NONE OF IT WORKD so then Sora tried powerdrilling Dragon aSS right in the eye but the eye was liek it was made of nintendium. Dragon ass grabebd the drill and crushed like a coke can ultra-badassidly.

OH FUCK NO said Balck Sora. (btw five noghts sucks ass so you knwo waht happens next.) Sora and firends got in the ship and fired the EARTH DESTROYR LASER at the world which destroyed it. Then They were like YAY HES DED but uh oh becasue they looked and saw HE WAS STILL ALIVE AND CARRYING BLACK RIKU but moving super slowly through space.

HES CHEATING said Sora. and Whiskers was How do we beat him?

If youve been paying attenitons to the stoyr then you'll know but in case you weren't (americans) then I'll tell you.

"WE havve to kill him in the past before he gets invincible said Sora."

so THen the heors went back to Badass Octoupso's world where the time machine guy was. YOU FUCKS said the time machien guy. BASD ASS OCTUOPOS WAS HERE AND SADI YOUR LIARS SO GO BACK IN TIME TO HE PAST AMD TALK TO HIM. HE"S IN JHONNY BRAVO WOLRD.

SO teh heroes whent to Jhonny Bravo's world and there was BAdsss Octopus talking with a sand man IT WAS QUCIKSAND.

"Ooh look who it is. Badass was teling all about what happend. Your the niger who was dstined to kill Dragon ass but fucked and then abandonsed the MISSION! Fucker"

YES WE KNWO but Dragon ass is toto powerful to kill now and nivincleb. We must kill him in teh past so help us.

Quicksand had a keybalde. then he said "I knew not to give the keybalde to a TULPA! but Badass insist... Badaass, tulpas brains arenot made right and the brains are fucked so we can't trust hiim."

Then Badass said "Sora yuo have failed me but I'll give one more chance. Join and we''ll fight and KILL Dragon Ass. He's in Dragon Tales world."

So the heroes now with Badass Octuops and Past version of Quicksand joining decided to kill Dragon Ass in Dragin Tales world. Wehn they got there it was the blue Dragon and a guy in a Bear fursuit. WIht a sniper rifle they blew the furfag off him. AAHHHHHHH screemd the blue draagon as brians and furfaggotry flying everyhewer. and the heros left. "Now we are safe to keill Black Riku! said sora." "Who the fuck is taht?" asked Badass but tehy were too lazy to tell him.

So they went to the fututre but Quicksadn stayed behind. "Why?" asked Sora. "It's becasue he's from the past so our presetn is his future and going to the future would be his future of the future adn you can't go past the future or past rememebr?"

BUT WHEN TWHY GOT TO TEH FUTURE BADASS I MEAN DRAGON ASS WAS STILL TEHre

HOW?! asked Sora screeming. "Maybe he came back to life somehow in teh past but we'll never know when"

BUT IF WE CANT KILL HIM THEN... "we can't ge tto black riku. We failed Sora so sorry"

So then it wwas the DARKEST HOUR AGIAN. So much aws the dark hour taht everyone had became goth fags, and then crawlign in the skin complete with slit wrists. Then one day when sora was needeed black lipstick he went to Rocky's room.

BIUT WHEN HE GOT TEHRE ROCKY WAS DIE HAGNED HIMSELF

NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO scrremed sroa hammyly and he garbbed Rokcy's face. "WAKE UP AND SMEEL THE COFFEE" he scream at the corpse. Badass Octopus was there and he said "It's no use balck sra. He's dead so he's not allvie anymore." He tehn found a note of a weblink next to the dead body. When he went to teh webpage it was a youtube vid of Rokcy which was black and white with wangst piano music and rocky was holding up the cards with permenent marker like a teenage hoebag.

Unfortuneatly it was illegible cause it was wrote by paws. Also sora was balck so you know he cant read.

Badas oCtopus watched the vid. "Sroa he sadi he commtied suicide becuse of no more the ps2. also it was SKYE the bully."

Taht night Sora had many dreams of SKye being punisehd in violent ways. When he waked up he understand. TEH FIRE S OF JUSTCIE! he screamed bad spellingly.


	16. Ch 16: Saw Patrol

Later on SKye was sleepgin but when she woke up it was a dark room and nasty roaches eveyrwhere like a basement. "WHEre am I" she asked. the only thing in tghe romm was a TV. The tv suddently turned on and then it was a black painted face mask with big red lips. tehn it started to talk.

HELO SKYE. I WANT PLAY A GAME. YOU THINK ITS FUNNY TO TAKL SHIT ABOYT MY GAME. YOU MAKE ROCKY SUICIDE. WELL NOW YOUR GOIGN TO SEE WAHT SUICIDE IS. ABOVE YO UIS 50 THOUSAND HARPPOON GUNS FROM HAPPY WHEELS. IF YOU DONT GET OUT THE ROOM IN TIME TEHY WILL SHOOT AND HARD LOCK THE GAME. THE DOOR IS LOCKED SO YOU MUST GET THE KEY. THE KEY IS IN YOYR UTERUS. WITH THE KNIF CUT IT OUT. MAKE YOUR CHOICEE LIVE OR DIE.

Then eveyrthing was destaurated and green like Fallout 3 and flashing camera making eeilespy all teh peeople. Also the creepy musci was happening. The clock was ticking so Skey got the knife and starte cutting. AHHHHHHHAAHHHHHAAAAA she said. Afetr a big hole in her uterus she dug her hand I mean paw into teh meat cavity with searing pain constantly. She got teh key and escpaed.

THen it was the next room with a desk and paper and pencil. She sat down in the desk and a TV turned on.

GGOD JOB BUT NOW THE NEXT TEST. BEHIND YOU A KILLNIG LASER. IN FRONT, 50 MATH PROBELMS WITH PRIME NUMBERS ONLY. MAEK YOUR CHOICE LIVE OR DIE.

So then SKye had to make all the math problesm with no calculator and long decimals liek the 3.3333333334 bullshit. Also some were word problems. after musch agony worse then calculas from the she left teh room.

Then the next room had a chair and it said "sit down" so she did. A suddenly a clamp around her head and then there was three needels pointing to her forehead. The TV turned on.

YOU HAVE FUCEKD ROCKYS LIFE FROM PERMANENT PSYCOLOGICAL DAMAEG FOREVER. NOW YOUR OWN PSYCOLOGY MUST PUNISH. TEH CLAMP WILL RELEASE YOU WHEN YOU PRESS ONE OE F TEH BUTTONS ON TEH CHAIR. EACH ONE ACTIVATES A NEEDLE ALSO TAHT WILL PENERTATE YOUR BRIAN AND DESTRY PART OF YOUR PERSNALITY. THE FIRST NEEDEL WILL MAEK YOU A LAZY ASS. THE SECOND WILL MAKE YOU CANNOT MAKE YOU ASOCIAL ADN CANT FRIENDS ANYMEOR. THE THIRD WILL DESTRY YOUR COORDIANTION SO YOU CANT FLY. WHICH PART OF YOU PERSON WILL YOU FUCK FOREVER TO LIVE/? MAKE TEH CHOICE.

EW

ADn of course shes evil so she sacrificed the frineds.

The next room had a fat hariy guy. Teh TV turned on.

(Im not eenvn gonna bring up the food.)

SKEY YOU AND YOUR FRIEDNS HAVE MADE FUN OF MY BEASTIALITY SO NOW YOU'LL SEE. THE KEY TO TEH EXIT IS UP THE DUDES ASS. THIS GUY WAS A AMERCAN AND HATEED REGULATION SO WE FED HIM UNREGULATION MEAT. AS A RESULT HIS BODY IS SUPER TAPEWORMS THAT ARE EATIGN HIM ALIVE FROM THE INSIDE. IF YOU STICK THE ARM IN THEY WILL BEGIN EATING YOU ARM. HOW MUCH BLOOD WILL YOU FUCKING SHED TO STAY ALIVE AND HOW MUCH GROSNESS UNTIL YOU PUT THE GODDAMN FOOD AWAY?

OOH OOH HA HA HAH AH A HA laugghed the mask like a monkey niggr.

Skye was dint; want to but the flashing happend and everything was green so she slowly shoved the arm in. AAAAAAHHHHHHH scramed the guy in pain. The taapewomrs started diggin their heads in teh arm which was worse than scabies. Lots of flashing and agony later she got the key and when she pulled out his intestiens fell out his ass. Skey grabbed her arm which was in extreme pain and coudl feel the worms digging in the flesh. The tV tunred on again.

OOPS ONE MORE THING. THOSE WORMS WILL CRAAWL THROUGH THE ARM AND RIP YOUR HEART AND LUNGS TO SHREDS IF YOU DONT STOP THEM. WILL YOU CUT OFF THE ARM? LIVE OR DIE...

And of course she did or it would be anticliamctic. The Tv again.

CONTRATULATOINS SKYE. WHEN YOU WALK TROGUH THE DOOR IT WILL AUTOMATICALLY DIAL 911 AND YOU'LL BE SAFE. MAEK SURE EVEYONE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED HERE TODAY SO THEY WILL KNOW WHAT'S IN STORE FOR BULLIES.

Black Riku apered at the hospital becasue the people told him Skye was there. Teh whole news stories were talking about the serial killer who put Skey through the gauntlet. "His name is Nigsaw." they said. Every when they headr the story every villain in teh universe collectively shit bricks and many suicided especially bullees cause they were so scared.

But riku ddint scare he walked to Skye. "WWaht do you want?" she asked. "I wanted to maek sure your good. Skey Vinyl has dumped me for teh fat neckbeard Dragon ass just as I suspecetd. I'm super depress now so lets spend time."

No go awaty she said. I dont want friedns anymore your so annoying.

"Seke your differnet somewhow and dont want friends no more. I kow nigsaw did this somehow I promise I'll kill him and Dragin Ass too... but I need help in the last place I'd go.


	17. Ch 17: The Great Archive

So tehn Black riku went to Balck Sora and teh heros. "Guys he said. " "The evil bitches Nigasw and Dragno ass are pissing me off and you too so lets join forces to beat them "

NONONO SAID BACLK SORA AND EVERYONE esceopt for badass Octoupss who said "okay he can join we need all teh help to kill Dragon Ass."

So then Badass Octopus sadi "Balack sora you had the keyblade so where is Quicjksand? we need his help"

"Quciksand in Amazon Rainforest" said Sora. "you mean rainfo's world" said Whiskers and they did a four-way bitchsalp.

BUT WEHN THEY GOT TEHRE THE WOLRD WAS GONE

Where is it?! asked Sora. Badass tehn said "I forgit we're in the future. we have to go to teh past to get to get Quicksand and aslo I'll explain where the world went."

So then they went to the back in time to the present and went to Amazon and found Quickasnd. OF course wehn they got there he was bitching. "Badass you fuck fart. I told you long aso to fuck off with that tulpa."

Buty badass said "Stfu quickasadn we failed to kill Dragon Ass so now we need all teh help that's why I brought another tulap."

ANOTEHR ONE?! screamed quickasnd pissed-offidly. "Thats right said Riku my waifu has and then Dargon ass Flash sentry'd mai waifu so now I will salughter."

And aslo they are husbnado?! said Quickasdn. Badass you know they are dangerous. Sexuals people fuck nonstop and kill and then these Tulpas are ticking bombs. They're all evil all tahnks to the Fat fuck we know as -you guessed it FAT BITCH. The bitch who is so fuckign fat that Megabloks had to put in a choking hazard for her.

Black riku was mad and you'd be too. FUCK YOU FUCKER he said

adn Qucikasnd said "oh llook its the guy who's waifu is gone. What happend? ttoohpick for a dick? Sexuals only care about sex so what now will happen? Are you goign to elliot rdger like a true wasngt faggot?" it was master trolling but Riku reststing the urge to slap because quicaksand was far stronger.

"Quicsand I'm sick of the racist shit..." said Badass OCtupos.

"you know these sexual people discrimante against teh ugly people and I'M the rasist?" he said shaking his sandy head.

So then tehy went back to the future (not a ref to the old and bad movie.) When they got there tehy were in Baddass Octopus's world and badass said follow me.

"Okay first of all this worls is called The World That Always Is adn you'll see why." HE walked Sora up to a bigass building. "this teh Great Acrhive where evey all the things we know of all the people and places that have ever been we record it all here."

The front door had a pedo looking dued molesting a cat. "Who's that?" askedsora. "Tahts the guy gilgamesh. He was the ruler of Uruk.. the very first world. that's why he's on the front."

Tehy went in the building and longass tall ass halls of books and you know Sora wouldnt be able to read them btu anyway there was and lots of statues of people paintings of places all teh way to the roof and there was stuff like the scoopy-doo van and all the stuff was seemingly endless.

After a long ass walk down the halls Badass said now look. When sora looking he saw pictures of amazon arainforset with Brandy and Whisters and there was also the rainfo book. THEN WEHN HE SAW THE DATES ON THE STUFF IT SAID 2004-2006

"The world really is gone forever but why" asked Sora. Badass shook his haed. "We're still researching and but each world has stars adn the stars come and go but over time teh stars go away and when all the stars are gone the world is gone and so is everyone from it as if it never was there. Thats why teh great archinve is here so we'll always remeber. "

BUT TEHN BRANDY AND WHISKRS WILL DIE

"Yes now stop screeming. There is only one wurld is the universe that lasts for all time: The World That Alwasy Is. That's why we can time travel here and maek the great archive."

Just then Quicksand apeared. "Turning the niiger into wasngt? You spend all teh time in the archive. GEt over the past that all those worlds are goen all our friends are gone. Popeye Flip and Felxix the cat. All dead I miss them too but quit wangsting."


	18. Ch 18: The antisexuals War

Balck sora was mad. "why you an ashole and hate sexual peopl?"

"He just haets sexual peolpe becasue he's still butthert about the war" said Badass.

"GOOD Do teh exposition that so he'll knwo that why hes a piece of shit!" Said Quicksadn like a true scrappy.

"OKay sit down" said Badass Octupos. "Anyway a long time agoe there is 2 races: the sexual and asxeual peopel. The sexualitys are controlled by two gods: A (his naem is the letter A so we'll cal him Stalemate for not confusing.) and Allo. tehy are compuetrs. BUt one day ALlo was HACKED! He's supposed to be impossible to hack becasue of his monitor is bright red and pink colors that casue extreme eye strain and melt the brain in 0 seconds. However he was hackes by none otehr than FAT BITCH! A bitch so fat taht when she falls down and cant get up they call a towtruck. We think maybe the fat folds over her eyes protectde her and thats how she hakced."

AND TEHN ALL TEH BAD SEXUAL PEOPLE GOT WORSE! outbursting Quicksand.

Badass rolled the eyeys. "Fat bitch was smart. She made a new functin that females all acroos the universe woudl be atracted to evil men only. Men being huge maginas who would do anytihng for sex started being evil and the evil cycle had begun. Teh asexuasl who had lived in peACE with the sexauls could suddnely not stand them. The men sexauls would salughter babies while the women masturbated. They were SO ANNOYIGN. And so we all went to kill them all. All except me that is who kenw the truth that no one else knew: It was ALL FAT BICTHS FAULT. A bicth so fat that she started a MIncraft world and it said "plz wait extending world boundary..."

ALLA MY FRIEDNS ARE DEAD screamed Quicksadn.

"So then the war was on, the peopel fought for many yeasr but eventually the sexuals won becasue they reprodyce faster. Afetr that there was a witch hunt against the asexuals and so teh asxeuals pretended to be seuxals to save themselves. They're good at pretending."

"NWo sora its tiem to find a way to find and hack Allo to fix this pronblem. Thsi will radically get rid of the evil lin teh universe at least most of it."

BUt Black RIku didn't care. "FINE I WILL KILL DRAGIN ASS ON MY OWN. NEXT TIEM WE MEET IT WILL BE DIE"


	19. Ch 19: Badassquest

So then they went to eth next world which was fosters home for imaginary fags. When they go tthere it was DOCTRO EGGMAN! "I Thougt he died!" screamed Sora.

"NOPE said Egmman. You didnt' save so now see I got ALL MY INCARNATIOSN FROM THROUGH TIME. Meet Past Eggamn: he's round. Also Futrue Eggman: The sonic Boom eggman. now your fucked."

Soras first thing was h9s famous lip grab attack but boom eggamn bitchslapped. C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER said the guy. SO tehn BAdass Octopus shot the laser and that was a lititle betetr but still classic eggman defelcted it with his roundness. Quicksand used the keybalde and did dope ass fuck slices that made dubstep music coem out.

AUH WTF IS THAT GODAWUFL SOUND!? asked present eggamn. "Dont remind me peopel like dumb shit in the future," said Future EGgman.

SO then Brandy said "Hey Eggmans lets fukc." And of course Quicksand bitched. "LOOK this tbich is a traitor cant resist the eviel of these fat fucks just as I predict."

And the eggamns being fat and virginuous of course agreed like god mode dumbasses.

BUT WHEN SHE OPENED TEH LEGS OUT COMES THE CUNT MONSTER.

WUT THE GOD FUCKING SHIT IS THAT screemde all the eggmans. The monster grabbed their cocks and tied the cocks together. OW said the Eggmans.

FUVKIGN SMACKERS MANACKERS said the monster and it went back in the pussy. the eggmans bitched out.

YOU SeE? said Badass OCtupos. A sexual sadved us all.

Quicksand being an asshole rolled te eyes but had no rubettal. "Okay lets got to teh futrue and look for clues of Allo." They went to Equestria agin in the furture.

When they got there BAdass walked in the forest and came back out with a one basket of golden apples and another with meat skins super badassidly.

"WoW hes stupidly marysuely badass." said a girl weebaoo teenager in a maid deress. "Who teh fuck are you?" asked balck Sora. "My naem Elizbeth but its a girls name and I'm a boy call me Lizard short for Liz."

OMG your a boy? What a justin bieber faggot. Adn being a faggot Lizard siad nothign. "PLease Sora my name lizard and my friend was captured by teh evil fuckers so please help." and sora was "NO bitch we ned to get to Allo teh computer."

Btu Badass of course sadi "we should help." everyone eve the audience facepalmed. "My friedn name is applejack and she was captured by the evil cops for a crime she didn't do."

"MOst likely becasue of fat BITCH. A bitch so fat that she dropepd her car keys on the ground and bought a new car." Added badass with and no reasonning.. "YES that's who did it. Sho us wehe the cops."


	20. Ch 20: Free candy adn then you Prsion Ra

SO tehn is was liek Sonic adventrue 2 and all the heroes started boarding down the road with attenetion all units. At least that was would happen except Bradny slipped and her body sldiing down the road with blood everywhere.

At the hospital the peop were liek goddamn now we cant bring Bradny , that stupid hoe/

So then they went to the place it was a gaint priosn. DA NAA NAAAA wnet the music and they snuck in the airvent. "Im sacred" said Lizard.

"OMG can you plesae not be an d the sterotypical wimp you fuk just go in the vent." said Balck Sora and he grabbed Lizarad by the leg and was draggin him in the place.

When they were inside they tried sneak but sucked at it and were immediatey saw. "AHA said teh guards. ITS jaalbait what're you doing here?"

"I'm not jailbait my name lizard" said lizarcd. "Oh soory lizard we thoguht you were -I MEAN NICE TRY BITCH. SO YOU THGUHT TEH CHANIGN NAME WOULD MAKE YOU SECRET BUT IT DIDNT" said the guards

WTf is happining... asked Sora and the audience. The guards exposition.

Ths motehrfucker is he says is Liazrd but in realty he's JAILBAIT THE BISHOEN

JAILBAIT THe BISHONEN?! siad sora.

JAILABIT THE BISHOEN!

NO I mean its BIshonen not bishoen you spelled wrong.

"O rly? Let me cahek." He googled and SOra was right. "Impressibve that a black person would know that but your ALL UNDER ARREST" and Whiskers siad "Wut?" and yhe gurad said "For breaking into the maximum security."

So then they were in teh jailcell and Quciksand was mad at BAdass's face. YOU FUCK I KNWE THIS WAS STUPID I"M SICK THE BAD DECSISONS FROM YOU. "BADASS OCTUPOS" MORE LIEK BITCHASS COCKTOPUS. and whicskers and Black Sora were "how did we get with these people"

TEhn the guards came back and weere TIME FOR THE TRIAL BITCHES

At teh trial courtromm the jury was nothign but army dudes and the judge was teh General. A oraneg pony was there too. "TAHTS HER ItS APPLEJACK" said Jailbait. He ran to her and got tazed. NICE TRY AGIAN BITCH BUT YOR SUGAR MOOMA IS GONING StRAIGHT TO PRISON FOREVRE!

"HYE applejack diddnt do anything you fucks let her go" Siad Sora. "HAHAHAHAH sadi the judge. IS that waht the kid said? LIES apllejack has STATUTARY RAPE Jailbait!" everyone gasped

Sora grabbed jailabits pretty face. "WHY DDI YOU LIE TO US BITCH DONT MAKE ME RIP THE PRETTY OFF YUR FUCKING FACE." Sora was tazed.

Tehn the judge said to Applejack: WHY DID YOU DO IT BICTH WHY adn she said "PLEase you dont know that working on the farm is so hard (seh could tell he didnt work becasue of his fat) so I need the underage buthole"

EWW YOU SICK FUCK YOUR _SUPER_ GOGIN TO JAIL NOW. GET THE EVIDNECE PEOPLE.

The people came in with the eviddecne. "AS you can see judge this bag is full and tehre's prostate messngers fleshalights anal beets buttplugers enema thingies..."

ENOUGH IM EATING screemd the judge and yuo tehe reeder.

Oh sorry and lastly theres lots and lots of video gaems.

"THAT STUFF IS LOKING EXTENSIVE!" said the judge with a troll face. "expensive" corrected whiskers adn they tazed him. "WHAT MUCH DID THE COST?"

"We added the cost mr judge and she had spended over a thousand dollars on this."

HOLD ON LET ME LOOK AT THE BOOK the judge said and then when he read the law he siad "GUESS WHAT BUTCH that puts ypu over the limit for mangina offense! Only the truly dry and tight pussy would spend that much for sex. Your now charged wiht manginadom"

YOu cant charge me with mangia I'm a girl! Screamed Applejack. "NIC TRY AGAIN BITCH you fuckers are slick but the MRA manospheer people sadi its misandry sexist so we changed the law and nw yu can get mangina offense too."

FUking mansophags strike agian popped colar pieces of shit... said Jaibait.

APLEL JACK I SENTECNE YOU TO A GAJILLION SECONDS IN PEDOPRISON COURT FUCKIN ADJOURND


	21. Ch 21: Star-crossed Fuckers

SO then the heroes left and the Jailabit joined them even though Badass was "Applejakcs a pedo she desrevers to prison." Badass had maded some fried meatskins to eat. Tahst is until he reviled that it was foreskins. Black SOra puked out his guts and had to put them back in. He then screwed al the skins by throing them out the window.

YOU FUCK sead Badass Octoups and you would too. THAT WAS OUR ONLY FOOD

"Liar the golden apples you got them" said Sora.

THOSR ARE FOR THE REGEN AND ABSORB PERKS YOU SHIT. NWO BECASUE OF THE STUPID WE HAvE TO EAT NOTHING BUT THEM THE APPLES AND THEN WELL RUN OUT.

"Awesome I cant wait to get my MITTSIES on them. get it?"

OH YOUR GOONNA GET IT ALRIGHT AND STP MILKING THE REF

"Its okay no one will get ut" sadi Quicksand. Then Badass Octopus said "anywy the thing I killed to get them it wasnt an oridnary tenticles monster but in fact it was a COCKTOPUS. Freakish fusion of penis and mollusk it uses the apples to lure in victims of its raping tenticles. We dont know how the cocktupos's happened but we suspect-"

"Lemme guess fat bitch?" said quiksand like a dickhole

YES and rumors that seh is makin the ROBO COCKTUPOS which shoots not semen but super acid which melts the vagaina like in the saw movies. Also she planning on making ROBTO BONOBOS also called Borrobos that acn fuse togetehr make a giant borobo. Lets go back to teh Grate Archive to find out more anad also maaybe find stuff abotu Allo the robot computer whcihc is our goal in case some peoplle forgit (americans)

So they went back threr and wouldnt you guess it was Balck Riku who was theer and the arm was gone. OMG WUT asked Black Sora. You right arm is gone!

vlack riku was crying like a lil bitch. "YOU GUYS" he said. "I TRIED TO KILL TEH DRAGIN ASS BUT HES INVINCOBLE FOR REAL AND MORE POWERFUL THAN ANYthING. MY WAIFU HAS BENN FLASH SENTRYD AND THE DOG IS FUCKED MY LIFE IS OVER."

Carwling in my skin was the BGM and was Black Rikus face becoming whiter from the foundation like a mime

GET A HOLD sed Bad ass October. ''yOU see Balck riku its becasue of hacked allo that this thing happend and your waifu is fucked. We are goona fix allo and eveyrthing will return to normal finally.

But however Riku's wangst was overcharged adn he had wangst in his ears. NO ONE UNDERSTANDS TEH EDGE he shooted then he flew away.

Badass rolled teh eyes. SORA he said "kets go to the Archive so I can show you."

At the place whihc is the archive there was a pony dude with blue hair on he had skin tight blue suit so you can see teh booty good. "Hello cuntman " said Baddss Octopus. "Sora this guy Cuntman hes works here part time."

"I'm not a man" siad Cuntman but badasss was "For teh last time yes you are thats why we call you cuntman. Just becasue you have a female sex organs your still a man regradless."

"I dont know he's go t a nice booty for men." black sora contested. "YES but watch he'll scratch it." sure enough the cuntman was started scratehing the tight booty. "what kind of girl scrathes the booty?"

"Good point"

"Anyway sora we're not here for geneder politics. Cuntman wheres the messages from the other demnsion?"

Cunman made the computer go beep and a paper came out. she I mean he gave it to Badass. "Okay sora lets go it would be better if Riku were here but whatvere.'

`So they walked through the Archive it was bigiger than Sora first thought and the walk was for hours and hours okay not that long but still a long time and not all the places had AC.

By the time tehy got to the place there was Badass Octopsu was dragging Sora's unconcious body by the arm. SORA WAKE UP he shouted. Sora waked up. "Sora these are the meessages we have been able to collect from anotehr demenison. raed this one and see if it registers."

He broghut down a big piece of paper in glas.

Somewhere in an alternate universe your waifu dreams about you, her husbando. She frequents a board very much like this one and she posts pictures of you, In this dimension you are a star of your very own slice of life anime. She has a folder on her computer dedicated to you, it is over 10 GB big and has every conceivable fan art, rule 34, and picture related to you, She sleeps with a tear stained body pillow with your image on it, She is madly in love with you and only you.

Balck sora and probaly the reader noticed the thing was written with good garmmer and spleling. "blck Sora this is teh only info from the otehr deminsion we have on the husabdnos and waifus. DO you need to knw what those are?" adns Sora said yes.

"Okay Sora the tulpas are imgination friends made by people. When people make tulpas becuase theyre foreveralone and cant sex then we call those tulpas husbandos/waifus. anyways the tulps ar supposed to be not real but a long time ago recently we've discoverd tulpas being REAL somehow. You and the Blacko riku are Vinyls husabdnios. Remenber that the womwen love evil men so will will make the tulpa as evil as possible ethis is why Black Rkiu is so evil. Finally some tulpamancers dont care or not skilled enough to make the tulpas brain function right so sometimes the tulpas coem out bad and behave weirdly. This the reason quickasnd doesnt trust you."

So now yiu the reader wondering what it has to do with the message. I'll let Badass tell...

"Sora the meeasge is talkgin about another deminsion. My hypothesis is the Tulpsa are comgin FROM THAT DEMINSION. Possibly the imaagination world like in south park. I dubbed the demnsion TulpaLand. So sora I need you pay attention and think hard. Does any of the message register? Do you slice of life anime? Have you slept with tear stains? What does rule 34 and 'frequent the board' mean?"

Unforutanely Sora awas too dumb and... -you geusses it black to understand any of it.

Just then Quicksand apper. "I read teht before and let me show you. he said/" HE took the paper and pointed the last line. "'madly in love' see that? thats in this deminsehion taht sexuals do so this isnt another deminsion message. your amchine is fucked."

Badass argueing. "You any idea the cost of the machine made to get thiese messeages?"

"A Waste of teh money then! SEx only in THIS univeerse so that proves it."

"nope becasue the alternatively universe is parraell meaning it probly had a sexuals just like us."

"THAT JUST SPECULATING. The machine musyt have glitcjed and made the messgae itself."

"A glitch that just happens to madkes a clearly coherent message? plsu if its the compter fucking up or getting the messages from this deminsion why arent we getting new messaegs constantly?"

Of cousre quicksand was cornerd again so he changed the subject. "Forget it you'll nevre change you mind. did you find about Allo yet?"

"Nope not yet. sora lets go bakc to the recption." Sora's face and yours would be too was WTF ARE YOU SERUIOS but too bad he had to aawlk all the way back to the place and got to Cuntman.


	22. Ch 22: Reed yu Lazy Fuck

"Cuntman tell us weher the Allo files are." Cuntamn looked for a whiel in the computer then sighed. "Its on the next level so let me go with you." She I mean he took the paper and then they were whent there hich was a long as fuck walk so logn and no bathroom break that Sora pissed himself.

When tyehy got there Cntman suddenly WAS GROWING GIANT

"WTF you acan grow big?" asked sroa. "Yes" said Badass OCtupos "adn its verya useful thing here."

"Can you shvoe me in the cunt" said Black sora and then Cuntman his face was WTF

"Hes a sexual so get uesed to the sick fuckness they think this stuff constantrly 247" siad... -you guesed it Quicksand.

Anyway cuntamn lied down so tehy can reach the second level then Badass Octiopsu got up on the ponys back and got a book. "EGt up here" said Badass. Sora tried to get up on the hind keg and Quciksand wasnt having that so he smacked sora and made him go to the one of the front legs. when they got to teh top Badass OCtipous said "guys read throguh the books look for stuff I'll go to get brandy and MR whicksers."

So tehn Quciksand was skimming through the book. NOTHING HERE he said and got another one. He didnt let sora read any but sora didnt care hwo wants to skim trhoguh the books I mean honestly readers they were kill yoursefl boring trust me. (dont kill yourself)

Finally when Sra I mean Badass returned he got two more boksk and gve them to barandy and whiskers. "Sora you lazy ass read teh book!"

NO said QUicksadn "He'll get his seman fingers on them!"

"Its seMEN and no he wont"

For once sora want quicksand to win the argument so he crossed teh fingers and even the tores until thye turned blue.

"Fine but Im not reading teh books he touches." sadi quickasnd and Sora was "god plz kill me."

Whoops wrong section" said whiskerc afeter grabbign a book. "Lemme see" sadi badass and when he gt it he said "This is Origins of Sexuality you dumper"

"OOPs I thought it said Oranges of Solidarity"

So tehn is was a long fukcing time so long taht Cuntamn fell asleep. Whicksers was reading upisde down clichely and barndy was fingering self to the images. Quicksadn was skimming through lazily bascially it was only Badass that was doing any work.

"Inetersting" said badass "according to this the Allo he was hacked before to make people not want tofuck fat people. I dont remember that. Quicksadn does anything you read mention it?"

Afetr it was a long ass time Badass was ddeep into the research. When he looked up to check on the poepl brandy and whiskers were nap time.

WAKE THE FUCK UP he shoted adn they jumped like an anoying youtuber playing slwnder man or shoudl I asy slender sdick. They groaned and got the books. BO loked around. "Wiat where is Black Sora?"


	23. Ch 23: Nubirth fetish and tehn a Tron SH

"Mayeb to go to the bathroom" they said not caring either way.

"mayeb to Jack off" said quicksadn predictably.

Badass Octupos went to teh bathroom and all over the place lookgin for Sora. He even checked the ship but no luck he couldn't find Sora. He wenrt back to teh others.

Then a thought came to him . "Oh god did he go in cuntmans vagina for real?"

"Nope nobodys in theer" said whisers.

"Hoew do you kneo?"

` "becaause he told me."

"WHo?"

"Nobody."

Badass was confused "if nobody told you then Hwo do you know?"

Whisjres thought abotu it. "Good point maybe I shoudl ask again"

Tehn he went to teh cuntmans butt and shouted "HEY IS ANYON IN THEER?"

NO said a voice that was clearly Black Sora's. NOBODYS IN HERE.

"Nobody do you kno where Sora whent?" sadi Whiskers

FUCK OFF said the voice. HES NOT HEER.

Badss was infuriation no breathing. "SORA GTFO OF TEHRE THIS IS RAPE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS"

FICK OFF.

Badass Ocytupos ran up to Cuntmans head and woke him up. "Not now docter dad" cntuman moaned half asleep.

"No its me badass. Dont shirnk down to size becasue Black SOra wnet up in your virgina"

GET HIM OUT screemd cuntman with more rage then a thousand muslims.

"CHill and we will so dont call the cops." Badass tehn went into under cuntmans blue suit adn back to teh pussy. he screamed at it. SORA TSHI TGE LAST CHANCE GTFO OR IM COMING IN AND YOU'LL BE A PRETZEL.

Meanwhiel inside Sora stopped jacking off and climbed in teh pussy deepr to get away. Badass gived chase. YOU CANT BREATH IN HERE YOU FUCK! YOU WANNA DIE?

Sora keep going until he hit a thign that looked like a donut. BAdss caught up. END IF THE LINE BITCH. GET READY FOR EXTREME PAN

JUst then black sroa tried to go in the dunot looking thing, "THATS A CERVIX YOU MORAN. TEH MUSCLES ARE WAY TOO TIGHT YOU'LL DIE."

BUt Soras black instincet to run from authority too strong. He went in the cervix which he was surprisingly he fit becasue he was slender from not having balls. Sora with enough efort finaaly escaeped to the other end of teh cerivx. But uh oh wtf is this? WHen he got tot the other side it was a big deminsion of computer stuff everywhere. Bascialaly when he got to the other side it looked like tron as if hes in another demnision.

Badss causgth up agian. "WTF IS THIS SHTI? Sora what did you do?"

"I DONT KNWO STOP YELLING AT ME"

"CUNTAMN CAN YOU HEAR US" screadm Badass OCtopus into the abyss of computer stuff however there was no responsde.

JUst then he found a fmailirer thing. "Looks over there" he said to sora. Sora loked adn it was a giant tower of purple and gray colors. (not 'colours' stop spleeling wrong faggots) Anywasy it was a tower. "Thats looks just like the thing I saw in a book long ago. I have a suspicon what it is..."

Sora didnt want to go because it was fuck you far away and he was sick of walking everyweher. However he went anyway.

ewn they were getting cloase they found a wooden log rolling along whichi I haet those shits. ERROR it sadi somehow. "tell us the tower!" said Sora. he then grabbed the face of the log. OW it sadi STOP. But sora bitchslapped which was stupidly painful from the wood and slpinters if you dont beleuve me go bitchslap a tree and come back and tell me it doesnt hurt. anyway Little did his dumb black ass knwo it was a DISTERSS LOG.

WWEEEEP WEEEEPW EEEEPP went teh wood adn then a bunch of Godbots appered. NIGGER AND CEHPLAPOD DETECHTTED. FIRING SALT.

Doesnt sound bad but the salts were fired like shotguns which caused sores and left salt behind thus it stinged like a you would'nt motherfucking beleive. So bad hat you'd probably suicide but don't do it.

Ba;ck Sora and Badass Octpuos raan like bitches away from te godbots they were hiding behind floasting computer files and stuff and finally they got away with asses redder than Texas on a political spectrum map.

Afetr sora recieved super bitchslapps from BAdss they kept walking and finally reached the tower. There was afront door which Balck sora tried to open.

ACCESS DENIED ENTER PASSWERD

Bakc Soera lloked at Badass cause he was the smart one. "I Dont rember anything about this from the books." he sadi. "Tell it t ogive the security questions."

And he did o then the door said "WHAT'S A's MODLE NUMBER?"

"K177-477-N1663R5" said Badass form menory.

"CORRECT." said teh door. "WHATS TEH FRINED FROM CHILDHOODS NAME?"

"Allo" sadi Badass COutops.

"COORECT LAST QUESTION: How musch is the partition?"

Badsas turned to Sora. "Tjats from the book I gave you. You read it right? What the answer?" OF course BlACK Sora dindt read becasue of Quicksnad and also hes lazy. "OSRA WE NEED TEH ANSWER DO YIU REMEBER OR NOT!?"

NO STOP YELLING. Sora then turned to teh door and said "ItS NOTHING. THATS THE ANSWER."

Badass facepalmed and was ready tostrangle but then plot coveincedly the door said CORRECT. ACCESS APPROEVD. and the door opened.

"NIce job sora" sadi Basadss Octopus. They walked in and inside the tower had a big room at teh bottom floor. There was a blue pixel guy.

"WHTF ARE YU PEOPLE" siad him. "I'm Badass coputso and this is bLack Sora" said Badass. "Whats' this place?"

"Guys you must help" said the guy. "This place your in is the sexuality partition. But a bad thing happened... WE GOT A VIRUS Its name is teh MCT, Master Cunt Troll progarm so please kill him."

Balck Sora didn't want to deal with the shit but knew he had to. " oky faggot show us weher and I'll take the head off."

YOU CALLED? asked the wall. Suednnly the wall was agiant troll face. "ITS THE MASTER CUNT TROLL!" siad the pixel guy.

TAHST RIGHT HAHAHA AND YOU WONDER WHERE I AM? ALL OEVR THE PLACE IN EVERY FILE BICTH. Sora ran up and grabbed teh lip of the face. UUGGHHHH it sadi in extreme pain as he pulled it like in super mari osunshine.

When the lip was gone there was much scream pain. YOU MUVVER FUFFER shouted teh MCT. IM SENDING YOU TO TEH LIGHT CYCLES FOR THAT

Suddenly the Balck Sora and BAdass Octopus and the blue guy disappered and reapered at the ligth cycles. Teh bikes apperaed under them and the game was begun. WELCOME TO TEH FUCKING GAME GRID. TEH RULES ARE SIMPLE: AVOID THE ANNYING POP UP ADS.

When the bikes staerted moving Black sora was going then all the sudden a popup appeaerd. YOU'VE WON PRESS X TO GET said the ad and sora dodged. Aeftr dodging a fuck ton of ads the MCT said YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKTHIS IM DUMPING THE FLOOR.

Teh floor disappeared and the three peple were falling.

"SORA it lloks like we're fucked" said Bdass Octupos. The fall was a long ass aand sora was getting sick. He threw up. UNfortuantely or fortuanetly the MCT's face was just under them and the vomit went in the MCT;s mouth. AAAHH HHHAAA HHHWWWAAUUU coughed and gagged the MCT in super disjust.

Teh 3 people weer transported back to teh tower where the MCT's faec was and his open mouth was puking everywhere floodieng the room. The pixel blue guy called a button that summoned the godbots. VIRUS DETCETED FIRE SALT they said. The salt was shot staight at the sore from the ripped off lip. AAAAAAAAHEHHHHHHHHHHEEEEA screeaming the MCT with saw movie levels of paain.

"Quick get the top of the tower said the blue guy." Balck Sora and Badass whent as fucking fast as tehy could up the staricases to the very top. At teh top theer was a console and it had a big ligth with data going to it. "This the wireless internt data stream" said Badass. "I will now get the coordinaets of where the data is coming from." after some work he said "I GOT IT!"

So then Badass and Sora esacped out from inside Cntman's sexuality. When tehy were outsde Cuntman said "Whyd it take 4 hrs?!"

"Hey I asid I'd do it, didn't I?" He turned to Balck Sora. "Sora this thig I got is the coordiants of Allo's brotehr whose name is A aka Stalemaet. He will tell us about where to find his bro."


	24. Ch 24: Cyr me a River

So then Balck Sora Jaisbiat Barndy Mr Whiskers Quicksand and BAdass OCtous went into the ship and flew to teh next world.

It was a fuck as long flight to teh world adn it disconnevtec far awya from other worlds. "I readed about this" said Badass expositionly. "Thsi world the world of the wangst\\. I wonder why stalemate is heer..."

Unfitunaley when the ship got in the prxomty of the world it got so fucking depressed it pulled out a gun and blewed its brains out. FUUUUUUUUUUCK said the hearos as there ship was begun crashign and Jailbait was of course screeming like a gril sterotypely.

Whren they ladned on the planet I mean wolrd surprisingly alive they immdeiately noticed the obnoxious linikin park constantly in the background. the whoel place was a blue color da boo dee da boo die btich and was a third world country. Evryone was on teh ground crying.

Sunnenly a guy grabebd black soras leg like a zombie. "Hey" he sadi "wanna her the story FO why the life is over?" and sora sadi "no fuck off" and ripped the arm off.

JAilabiat was up on Badass's head curled up liek a cat sacred shitlless. Badass's face was "get this fuck off me."

Tehy started asking around for the wheer and info on where Stalemaet was but no one did anything onlything they did was sya "read my poetry" or some shit.

"OMG tehse motehrfuckers are such sad losres" said Quicksadn. "thye dress shitty" said Bradny sterotypiclly. "HALP ITS GOT ME" screeadm whiskers. When the herose looked back tehy saw the wansgt people were grabbing his legs liek zombies. Quicksand karate choopped the shit out of their funny bones causing unimanginable pain and the arms retracted like flaccid dcks.

They stopped at a place. "Gimme a fuck ton of oats" said Badass coutpso to a guy. "Why do we need so many?" said Balck Sora and Quicksadn bitchslpaed. "BECASUe YOU ARE FUCK adn NOW WE GOTTA BRIBE CUNTMAN SO HE WONT CALL THE COPS. I PERSONALLY THIN K YOU SHOULD PRISON BUT NOPE. BADASS STRIKES AGAIN."

SO then armed with ten tons of oats teh people started walking more and asking for drisections on where stalemate was. FINALY a fat bithc told them. (not fat bitch the bad guy but some fat bitch.) Anyway she told them where to find stalemate.

Wehn tehy went to teh place it was a long ass liine of stupidly ugly moterhfuckes and a temple. "WEHRE IS STALEMATE!?" shouted badass octupos not fukcing aronudly. "Wait in line you'll see him" said a guy with stinky breath. "NO TIME WE:RE SAVING TEH UNIVERSE" screemed Badass Octupso and he shot to the frotn of the line in the temple with Jailbait almost fallign off the head.

wehnt they got to the front line it was a big compuetr that looking like an arcade madchine. It was purple adn gray all over even the monitor and there was a spade on its front. a guy was stiking his head in a compartmetn on the machine and it was whirring constantly.

CLICK whent the machine and it said INSTALLATINO COMPLETE. NEXT DUDE.


	25. Ch 25: Quciksand Vicotrious

"STALEMAET ITS REALLY YOU" said Badass OCtupos. "Your the god of aseuals so wtf are you doign in this dreadful place?"

Teh robot made more whrring and sadi "THESE POEPL ARE THE FOREVERALONE PEOPLE WHO CANT SEX BEACUE THEY SO UGLY. THIS CAUSES THEM TO BECEOM TRUE FORCED LONELYNESS AAND ELLIOT RODGER UP THE JOINT."

"...So...?"

"PLEASE WAIT... SO IM REMOVING TEH ALLOS PARTITION AND PUTTING IN MY OWN SO THE PROBLEMS SOLVED. TEHSE PELPE COME FROM AROUND THE UNIVERSE TO REMOVE THE PARTIOSN." more loud sounds happened and the next person was cured. "NEXT DUDE PLZ"

"WTf is he talkgin about" ssaid Black Sora. "Id tell you but quicksand is rigth here." said Badass.

"Nice try but Im not dumb hes removing the brain tumors." said quicksadn.

"NO you idiot hes changing them from seuals to asexxuals." said Badass. Quciksand after he heard it was his eyes were wide with stunnedness. "YOU CAN DO TAHT?!"

BAdass rolled his eyes. "Yes adn its BAD. Stalemate thses people have sefl esteem probelms and have to learn to work with teh sexuality and rejection. taking away the sexuality wont fix anything."(also they need a bath.)

BUt the ugly fucekrs interjected. "Ive been foreveralone so long I want the suffering to stop." said a gy with bad breath (not ffinal fnastey)

"Oh plz stop being overeaction."

"My wife left mae for the evil guy who killed my kdis." said aonther.

"Were goona find allo and fix it."

"Im teh 40 year vrigin and cant get a job" said a bitch taht looked like a horse.

"People your being unreasoning..."

"You dont understamd NO ONE DOES" sadi a wangst charged tennager who could ellito roder at any second.

"Tahts right he doesnt he's asexual." Quicksand interjects. Bdass looked at him with a "bitch stay out of it" face. "All you unsttractives peopel have made a good choice today. The sexuals are stupid fuckers now you feel there discriminating and understand."

"DONT listen to this sandman he hates the sexuals all of them like teh bigoted jerk."

But the uglies were loaded with more argunments. "I suuferred with body image problems all thanks to teh bullying of people. Was it for really sexuailty's fault?"

"YES and you will see teh asexuals are not asshoels like the sexuals." sed qidukcsand

Badss took a deep breath. "Guys you haev a great gift and will lose it forever so stop this hasty move."

"How do you knwo?" asked a hideously ugly and short guy accusedly. "Your not sexuals like us! Its easy to be a sexual when your not the 'beta mael.'"

Quicksand had no mouth but if he didi it would be grinning ear to ear. wait he has no ears eihter. nevermind

"So badss now you see the ugly side of seuality" (see what I did there?) "If there are sexy peopel there must also be ugly ones. This the discrimating and suffering caused by it inevitab;y. DEFEND THIS."

And badass treid but was sucking at debating worse than Ken Ham. even me the author couldnt think of a good comeback. "Look gusy theres worse problems than-"

"Nice falacy of relative privation." said quicksadn. "Thast right I REMEMBERED IT FOR ONCE CONTRIEVEDLY. Why not let tehse people make the decision on their own? I say they made the god choice!"

No one was conviceed by BAdss's arguments so he grunted in frustartaing and said "FINE but you'll all regret this"

BAlck sora turned to Stalemate and said TEEL US WHERE THE ALLO THIGN IS. stalemaert than said "ALLO IN TEH SKYRIM WORLD. DOWNLOADING COORDINATES..." a piece of paper popepd out and then he gave it to Black Sora. "Okay gusy we got it."

BUT WHEN TEHY WANTED TO GO QUIKSAND WAS NOPE NOT GOING.

"Go on wihtout me Im building a army here." he said

"Quicksand quit playing we gootta fix Allo. Do you want stop teh evil or not?"

Quicksand grumbled but deciede to go with them. "Rememebr what I sadi today people!" he shouteed at the uglys.

When they were exploring tehy ran into none otehr than Balck Riku again. HE his arm was replaced with a metal one and he was stil depressed.

"Balck Riku thsi is a dangerous place for sad poelpe." said Badass Octopus. "Misery likes company so the peopl here will only make yu more depressd."

STU NO ONE UNDERTSAND ME WAAAAAHH screemed Balck riku like you readers probably predict adn so the heroes rolled their eyes and moved on.

"How was rikus arm fixed?" asked Barndy. "Most likey due to Lord Wangsgt." said Badass. "Hes the ruler of this world and will fix our ship." You see thsi place used to be sanctuary for sad peopel to seeking optimism. Unfortuanately over time the wangsty fucks too many of them wanted to wallow in self pity instaed of fixing the problem. NOw this world has the reputation of crybabies everywhere.

So the heors went to the Lord wangst's castle at teh top of a huge mountain. When they got there it was like putting out a fire in the ears becasue the linkin parj shit was finally shut up. "WELCOEM" sad a voice and it was lord wangst.

"Thank god the usic is gone" siad Brandy. "Wangst," saud Badass. "Our ship is fucked can you help us?"

YES let us maje the blood sacrifice...

Lord Wangst cut his wrsits and blood fell down into a bowl. HAHAHAUUGYAUIUYDABCOUEYVTAYIUAHISOSADIH chanetd lord wangst and the bowl glowed.

AFter a while of this he said "Okay guys you can the ship is fixed now."

So then the people whent on their ship and flew off.


	26. Ch 26: Cmon man DOnt Ellito Rodger

Becasue they were so far out it was a long ass time to fly back to teh main part of the univsres. Balck Sora was troubled about what the ugly people said. HE thought abuot the ugly girls he neber fucked (he never fucked anyone but whatever) he walked up to badass Octupos.

"badass do sexuals relly discriminat on ugly peopel."

Badass= crouaahced and said "Sora theres a raeson its called the world of the wangst. They blow the things out of proprotion. yes some peopel have a hard time doing sex but almost none of them cant do it at all and eventhen its not a big deel. QUicksand will jump on anything to support his agenda. He doesnt mean bad he just doesnt know better"

Teh trip was a long time and suddenly tehre was a news story. "INCOMCING STORY" said the news. "Theres a genociedal maniac on the move thruogh the universe. HEs killing fucktons of peopel with guns and hes in a BMW car. hes at these coordintes:"

When she gave the coord that Im too lazy to make up then Quicksand said "Thats right close to where WE are!"

The news then said "This is teh youtube video that the killer uploaded before he snapped."

When teh video was played on teh news it was NONE OTHER THAN BLACK RIKU! He was sitting in the bmw.

"Why dont the girls like me?" said black riku. "I'm so awesome so why not? Tehy only like the asshoels like Dragoin ass. Well now its tiem for the retirubtuion. When a time happens the guns will blazing and then everyone die."

OH FUCK NO said Badass faceplaming. "I told him not to wangst and now loko!"

"Looks like he elliot radger exactly as I predict." said Quicksadn. "Lets fuck him up."

BAdass writed down the corodintes of wheer black riku was and then ran to a computer. He punched in the coordinates.

Once the comp was connected to riku s radio teh it was immediantely blasting wiht crawling in the skin wounds will not heel. "Black Riku can you hear" shouted badass aoctopus into the thing.

STFY IM GOING TO KILL EVREYONE!1 MY WAIFU HAs LEFT ME THE LIFE IS OVER!

"I TOLD Y OU IDIOT" said Badass. "ITS ALLO'S PROGRAMMING TAHTS MAKING ALL THE WOMEN LIKE THAT. ONCE WE UNDO THE HACKING EVERYHTING WIL BE NORMAL AGAIN"

BUt riku was FUCK OFF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND TEH HEARTBREK!

"God what a crybaby" said Quicksand.

Then Whiskers said "why not just bloe him up iwht the earth destroyer laser?" to which Sora sadi "Good idea!"

But before he coudl get there Quicksadn clocked him. "A EARTYH DESTROYER ASLER?! THE BMW IS TOO SMALL TARGET! YOU'LL MISS ADN ACCIDENTALLY DIE A WORLD!"

Out of desperation brandy pimpslapped Jailbait. "DO SOMETHGN YOU USELSS" she said picking on the soft guy like a by the book bitch. "Um black riku plz no kill plz" said Jailbati like a little bitch.

BALCK RIKU THE POTION WAS FAEK! shouted sora

Black Sora immediately regretted saying it but too late.

"TEH POTION WAS A FAKE?" sadi Riku.

Badass looked at Sora for a bit and said "YES RIKU IS A FAKE LOVE POTINO. TEHRE YOU KNOW THE TRUTH SO PLZ STOP THE KILLIGN NOW."

IMPSOOIBLE I FEEL TEH HEARTBREAK SO BAD

"THATS BECASUE ITS A PLACEBO EEFCT !"

A PLACEBO WAHT? WHAT IS THAT?

"ITS WHEN... -GODDAMMNIT WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THE SHIT! STOP-"

BOOM whent a sound adn the whole ship was shaken. everyone falled over. When the heroes investigated waht happend it was Balck Riku who smaked into the ship. Balck riku looked up from the wreckage. "GO ahead and kill. Teher's no reason for my life..."

Black Sora got one of the guns and said "Fianlly Ive beeen waiting for this finish. DIE Black Riku!" he pulled the trigger and killed the nigger.


End file.
